


A Daily Chubby Kink Challenge for December 2020: Modern Persona Edition

by VirgoBella



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Tease, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fat Shaming, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Foot Fetish, Force-Feeding, Frottage, Groping, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Hot Chocolate, Humiliation, Immobility, Inflation, M/M, Multi, Naked Male Clothed Female, Name-Calling, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Praise Kink, Public Nudity, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Stuffing, Teasing, Tentacles, Verbal Humiliation, Weight Gain, bhm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgoBella/pseuds/VirgoBella
Summary: A Daily Chubby Kink Challenge for December 2020:1. “Bowl Full of Jelly”2. “Two Sizes Too Small”3. “Plums and Pears”4. “Hot Cocoa With Marshmallows”5. “Cookies For Santa”6. “Oh Fudge!”7. “Stuffed like a Turkey”8. “On the (Christmas) Market.”9. “Snug As a Pig in a Blanket”10. “Buttons Are Just Ornamental”11. “Tinsel Strength”12. “Mulled Wining and Dining”13. “Arts and Craft Services”14. “Hibernation Preparation”15. “Beached For The Holidays”16. “Candy Is Dandy”17. “Apple of My Pie”18. “How I Ate on My Christmas Vacation”19. “Round The Tree”20. “Wrapped Up Tight”21. “Skating on ~~Thin~~ Thicc Ice”22. “Ghost of Christmas (Re)Pasts"23. “Christmas Movie Marathon”24. “The (Mid)night (Snack) Before Christmas”25. “I’m Dreaming of a Wide Christmas”*Note: Every chapter will be male weight gain.*
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Aragaki Shinjiro/Arisato Minako, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, In the background, Iori Junpei/Yoshino Chidori, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. Bowl Full of Jelly: Ren Amamiya/Haru Okumura

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be using the cannon names for the protagonists. In the chapters with them in or mentioned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru wants to sell Christmas cakes when she has a cafe. She has her boyfriend, Ren, taste test them for her...every bite...of every one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I researched Christmas cake flavors and all the ones mentioned here are real. My mom makes a mean German chocolate cake! Anyway, I hope you find this as sweet as cake.

This really shouldn’t be surprising. Haru Okumura _is_ the heiress of Okumura Foods and she _has_ been talking about opening a café. Cafés tend to sell pastries since they go good with coffee (Sojiro even sold some at LeBlanc). It’s almost December, it makes since Haru would want to experiment with making Christmas cakes and have her boyfriend taste test them. That being said, Ren didn’t anticipate her bringing him 3-5 cakes everyday for the past 2 ½ weeks and expecting him to finish _every single one of them_ in order to give her feedback.

“Open wiiiiide~,” she almost sang in her adorable voice as she fed him another forkful of German chocolate cake. He willingly accepted even though this was his second cake for the day. Since it was Sunday and they were off school, Haru came to LeBlanc in the morning and has stayed all day. She fed Ren his first cake after breakfast and the current one was his post-lunch cake. Sure, he was pretty full, but every cake was delicious and his new eating habits seemed to make Haru happy. That alone was enough for him to endure his stomach bloating. With the constant flow of cakes in addition to normal meals, Ren put on some weight. His stomach was turning into an obvious gut and his once toned pecks were turning into small, soft breasts. His pants were getting tighter due to his ass and thighs filling out and he was staring to sport love-handles on his back. But thankfully, he wasn’t so big that his clothes were unwearable; just a little tight and prone to showing slivers of skin. At first, Ren was pretty embarrassed to see how much his body had changed and didn’t have the heart to tell Haru that his weight gain was her doing. Because of that, he found any excuse not to make love to her or see him underdressed. He was afraid she would be discussed by his plushness and miss the toned, lithe body he had due to being a Phantom Thief. After a while, he figured out that this was intentional on her part and she was loving every second of his growth. Anytime she could, she would give his new padding a squeeze or pat to show her approval. And she would bring him an extra cake after every Metaverse visit so he wouldn’t lose too much weight.

As they continued their feeding time, Ren’s stomach was starting to gurgle. He knew a barrage of burping was going to happen soon but he really didn’t mind it; in terms of the cake, he was almost done. After 4 or 5 more large forkfuls, the German chocolate was gone; pecans, coconut shavings, and all. Ren leaned against the back of the couch and groaned, hands immediately going to his bulging stomach which was peeking out the bottom of his shirt.

“De-*urp*-excuse me…delicious, Haru,” he said with a smile. “That one’s my favorite so far. But the gingerbread cheesecake you brought last week is a very close second.” Haru giggled and clapped her hands lightly in delight.

“Thank you, Ren. I thought so. You finished that one faster than the one from this morning.” As another loud burp slipped from his mouth, Ren began to blush. Even though Haru told him that she thought he was so cute every time he finished eating, he felt like he was acting like a pig in front of her. The fact that she mentioned how fast he ate the cake and that he couldn’t stop burping every few minutes only added to that feeling. Ren released another light groan and patted his stomach. “Does your stomach hurt, Sweetie?” He nodded. “Oh, you poor thing. Give me a second and I’ll take care of you.” She reached into her purse and pulled out a bottle of cocoa butter enriched lotion. Belly rubs as a form of aftercare were the best part of being fed by Haru for Ren. As she stood up from the couch and kneeled down in front of Ren, he lifted his shirt up to his chest so his soft, round orb of a belly was fully exposed. While it was too big for him to see her face, he could tell from the way she whispered (or attempted to) a high-pitched “oh” that she was amazed and, maybe, aroused at the sight. He let a knowing smirk curve his lips. Haru shook her head to bring herself back to reality. She squirted lotion into her palm and warmed it with both hands. Once that was done, she touched Ren’s stomach and began to massage it. Ren moaned in both relief and slight arousal.

“Thank you, Haru; that’s exactly what I needed.” He burped again after she pushed certain spots to relieve the pressure of gas. Haru smiled, feeling proud of herself.

“Anything for you, Darling. If you’re up for it, I’d like you to try another one before dinner. You could say it’s “jelly” filled but the filling is actually cranberry sauce. The baker who made it said that she thought the sour tang of cranberry might bring out the sweetness of the cake.” If Ren was honest, it sounded good but he wasn’t sure he could handle one right now.

“Is there one for after dinner too?” he asked.

“Mm-hm.”

“Ugh… I don’t know. I’m still pretty bloated right now.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I figured you were. We can wait an hour or so to let your stomach settle. What do you say?” Haru leaned forward and gave Ren’s bellybutton a chaste kiss. She knew his bellybutton was an erogenous zone for him. He moaned and shivered, making his belly jiggle against her face. He could feel her smirk against his skin.

“Alright. If we can take a break, I’ll try it before dinner,” he managed to choke out, trying to hide his arousal. “Besides, if it’s too much, we can save what I don’t finish for after dinner too.”

“That’s my Joker, thinking ahead while making me happy.” She cooed as she patted his stomach. She finished her massage and stood up, wiping her hands with a handkerchief from her purse. “I’ll get us some coffee from Sakura-san. I’ll be right back.” Ren nodded, trying not to dose off as she headed down the stairs. They sipped their coffee as she lightly rubbed his upper stomach. Once she finished hers, Haru rested her head on Ren’s shoulder and squeezed the side of his stomach that created a muffin top.

“You know,” she began, “I’m thinking of selling jelly filled cakes year-round. If you’re okay with it, I’d like to call them the Amamiya Specials.” Ren perked up in surprise and turned to look at her.

“Well… I’m flattered and I don’t mind at all. But I’ve gotta ask: why name them after me?” Haru closed her eyes and smiled from ear to ear.

“Because,” she drew small circles in random places on his stomach, “this soft tummy of yours reminds me of the fillings. This adorable thing is my personal, sweet bowl full of jelly. It’ll be like putting a part of you and our love into every cake.” Ren couldn’t help but soften his gaze, showing that he was touched by Haru’s sweet, pure love for him and his weight. He put his finger under her chin and pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss. They touched foreheads after parting.

Ren finished ¾ of the jelly filled cake, his curry dinner, and an entire white Christmas tree cake though out the day. He wanted to finish that last fourth of the jelly filled cake before Haru headed home. After he finished it and let out a sigh of relief, it finally happened. The button on his jeans popped off and the zipper slid down on its own. Haru gasped lightly while Ren was utterly lost for words. The couple timidly looked at each other. She smiled and broke the silence.

“To be honest, I’ve been waiting for this for a long, long time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time doing a challenge but I'm really up for it! Feel free to give feedback in the comments! Lots of love and stay safe this season! :)


	2. Two Sizes Too Small: Minako Arisato/Shinjiro Aragaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You could say this is a sequel to "Orpheus and Her Curvy Castor." Though reading it isn't really necessary to follow it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much what the Chapter Summary said. Enjoy!

After Minako confessed that she had a fetish for Shinjiro’s size, especially his stomach, he began to not mind gaining weight. They began to hoard sweaters that were two sizes too small for him like crazy. He didn’t have the guts to wear them outside (plus it was December, thus too cold) but he would wear them for her in private to turn her on. Kind of like her wearing lingerie to turn him on. The first small sweater she got him was a Medium compared to his Extra-Large fitting body. He’d passed Extra-Large for while now. Shinjiro’s current size was 4X, meaning his new sexy size was 2X. Tonight, he decided to surprise Minako with spur-of-the-moment sex. It was Saturday, so they were off the next day and they’d both recovered from this week’s Tartarus escapade. Shinjiro had left a note on Minako’s door asking her to come to his room at 9 o’clock. It was currently 8:50 so he decided to get ready.

He’d stripped down to his tight boxer briefs and squeezed into his 2X sweater, his big, flabby belly on display. There was no chance of the sweater covering it. It was basically a crop top, only covering his voluptuous moobs. Those puppies had definitely grown quite a bit. They could easily be mistaken for a woman’s. Aki would tease him, saying that he might need a bra. Considering how much they would flop and bounce, there were times Shinji considered it. He looked at himself in the mirror and took in his large form. If he was honest, he still felt self-conscious and cringed at the sight of his large body every once in a while. But those feelings would vanish the instant he saw the way Minako looked at him. Plus, Akihiko being Akihiko began to put on weight both to compete with Shinji and also make him feel comfortable with being bigger. Eventually, he smiled and nodded knowing this was what Minako wanted. He pulled his hair back into a small ponytail so that his chubby cheeks and slight double chin were clearly on display.

“I’m ready,” he said to himself. He went to the mini fridge and took the plate he kept on top of it. He opened the fridge and pulled out a 2 liter of cola, put 6 microwavable cheeseburgers on the plate, got a half-gallon of whole milk, and a chocolate Yule log. He set everything on the desk, got a condom from the nightstand, and sat on the edge of his bed. He waited for maybe 2 minutes when he heard a knock on the door.

“Shinjiro?” that sweet voice called.

“Come in. It’s open,” She did exactly that and her breath hitched. She stood in the doorframe; mouth agape when she saw her big handsome man of a boyfriend. “Hi, Minnie,” he smiled and waved, wiggling his fingers.

“Hah… hah,” she tried to speak but her throat was suddenly dry. She cleared it and tried again. “Hi, Shinji,” her voice still cracked but she managed to actually get words out.

“Um… could you shut and lock the door?” The request snapped Minako back to reality.

“Y-yeah. Of course.” Once she did, Shinjiro assumed the role he knew she liked whenever they engaged in feeding and sex. He put on a cute pout and gave her puppy dog eyes.

“Oh, my queen, I’m sooooo very hungry. Could you help me with that?” Minako smiled with bedroom eyes, assuming her role of a dominate feeder.

“Of course, my dear. I mean just look at you,” she climbed onto his bed and kneeled behind him. She rested her chin on his shoulder and reached around him to squeeze and massage his big belly. She tsked and cooed in his ear, “It looks like it’s been a while since you’ve eaten. I can’t have you starving and thinning out on me.” She kissed his cheek and got up to get the plate of burgers and put them in the microwave. While they waited for the timer to finish, she straddled Shinjiro’s lap and made out with him. She couldn’t help but pinch as much of his softness as she could. His cheeks, his neck fat, his stomach, everything she could reach. When they parted for air, she cupped his moobs which were basically falling out of her hands. She squeezed them and lifted them a bit, only to let them drop and bounce. “Woah Babe, yours are bigger than mine!”

“Uh… isn’t my _whole body_ bigger than yours?” he giggled. Minako lowered her eyelids and smirked.

“Okay, you’ve got me there, Smartass. But I think you know I want to see it,” with that, he knew exactly what she wanted. The timer on the microwave went off and she went to get his cheeseburgers. Shinjiro and Minako also discovered that they both had a fetish for him being completely naked while she was fully dressed. She kept her uniform on while he began to undress. She watched him slowly take off his too small sweater, his moobs flopping down and audibly slapping against his stomach. Minako tried to keep a straight face but the small flinch she did told Shinjiro that the skin to skin slapping sound went straight to her clit. His stomach was so big that it hung low enough to cover his crotch. If it wasn’t for the fact his boxers were visible on his hips, it would be logical to think he was bottomless. To give Minako something to look at and tease her, he turned around to slip off his underwear. As he did, he wiggled his butt a little so it would jiggle for her. He stood up straight and looked back to smirk at her.

“Like what you see, my queen?” he teased, giving his fat ass a slap. The flesh reverberated and created waves as it jiggled. The sight made Minako loose her composure and cross her legs to create friction.

“Oh, God! Shinjiro! You’re so gonna pay for this!” she exhaled in exasperation. In the best commanding voice she could manage, she ordered, “Get your fat ass on the bed, Big Boy.”

“Yes, my queen,” he nodded and sat on the bed with his back against the wall. She got on too and hastily crawled toward him to settle between his soft legs. She brought a burger to his mouth and he willingly took a bite. He considered chewing slowly to drive her crazy but he decided not to. As much as he enjoyed teasing her, he was pretty aroused himself. Thankfully, his belly wobbling scratched the itch a bit. It also helped that Minako was making it wobble by dry humping it through her panties to relieve herself. She’d pause to give him another bite. After 3 burgers, he asked for the soda. Minako whined a little but she got up to get the 2 liter, taking off her panties in the process. She opened the soda, stood next to Shinji, and brought the bottle to his lips. He chugged a little less than half of it before he snapped his fingers 3 times (their non-verbal signal for Shinjiro having enough). Minako put the bottle back on the desk and went back to feeding him. He finished the remaining burgers and Minako went to retrieve the cake. Seeing the size of it, she was getting a little impatient.

“Hey Shinji, can we only do half of this? I’m sorry but I _really_ need to fuck you soon!” Her slight desperation made Shinjiro laugh.

“Yeah, that’s fine. To be honest my eyes may have been bigger than my stomach,” Minako shot him a snarky “really” face. “Oh, you know what I mean! Could you bring the milk and start stuffing my face?” She quicky grabbed the milk and sat with her cooch against Shinjiro’s belly again. She decided to hand feed him the Yule log, ordering him to lick the chocolate off her fingers to assert herself as a domme once again. After every few bites, she poured milk down his throat in an attempt to fill him up faster so they could get to the sex. True to his word, Shinjiro finished half of the cake and gulped down the entire half gallon of milk. While Minako moved all of the food from the bed, Shinjiro scooted forward to lay on his back. After a few struggled attempts to reach forward, he lifted his belly so she could put the condom on. She rolled it onto his dick and held it to ease it inside her. Once he was fully sheathed, they moaned in unison. Minako took Shinji’s belly from him and began to move her hips. She’d nuzzle her face into his skin and drop the massive mound on her body to feel his softness on her.

“Oh, Shinjiro, I LOVE YOU!!!” she shouted, “Fuck, you’re SO FAT! I want you big enough to crush me one day!”

“Fuck! Minako! That’s risky but so fucking hot! I – ugh – L-LOVE YOU TOO!!!” The thought of getting bigger for Minako is what drove Shinjiro over the edge. She orgasmed shortly after him. With that, Minako dropped his belly and leaned forward to rest on it. Her head rose and fell with it as he caught his breath. She sat up and got ready to stand and let him out of her. She pulled off the condom and went to get a wet towel from the bathroom to clean him up. He thanked her when he finished and she said “you’re welcome” by kissing him.

“Was this an early Christmas present?” she asked, tossing the towel into the laundry.

“Eh, not really,” Shinjiro shrugged, “I just wanted to surprise you. We _can_ do something like this on Christmas or Christmas Eve if you’d like,” he said as he reached a fat hand up to cup her cheek. She put her hand on his and hummed in comfort.

“As much as I love having this sweet time, I need you to lay on you stomach.” Shinjiro raised an eyebrow but complied. It took a while due to all of his bulk, Minako even had to push to help him roll over. But he eventually ended up on his stomach. She rested her elbow on his back and used her other hand to harshly slap his still naked ass.

“OW! The hell?!”

“I told you that you were gonna pay for teasing me like that! Since you love making your booty jiggle for me so much, you’re getting an intense spanking! Got it?!” Shinjiro snickered because he knew that she knew he’d enjoy it as much as she would. He pretended to be solemn as he nodded, accepting his punishment.

“As you wish, my queen.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Shinjiro's gotten BIG! Good thing Minako and Akihiko are good to him as a girlfriend and brother/friend respectively. ;)


	3. Plums and Pears: Aigis/Makoto Yuuki/Fuuka Yamagishi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think would happen if Makoto ate sugar plums that Aigis and Fuuka tried to enhance in size? Maybe...a little self discovery?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is more inflation rather than weight gain. I may be cheating here because of that but hopefully you'll still enjoy it!

Even though she didn’t eat food-food, Aigis was still fascinated by the idea of treats dedicated to Christmas. She was especially interested in candy canes since the traditional ones were red and white, just like her. Among the things they bought for the S.E.E.S. Christmas party, Fuuka and Yukari brought back candy canes in non-traditional colors and flavors.

“You see, Aigis, there are candy canes for just about every color scheme. Each with their own different flavor,” Yukari explained while holding up a box of pink, white, and black candy canes, “You see? These are raspberry flavored-”

“And they match your typical colors, Yukari-chan,” Aigis finished and Yukari nodded.

“But there are some that are different colors with the traditional mint flavor,” Fuuka added and found a box of green and white candy canes to help her explanation, “Like these.”

“I see,” Aigis replied, showing her understanding. She let her eyes roam to take in the variety of candy canes. There was one set that really caught her attention. “These-” she picked up the box of purple, green, and white candy and read the flavor description, “sugar plum.”

“Oh, yeah. Not only did we get those, we bought actual sugar plum candy too,” Fuuka proudly declared while handing Aigis a box of said candy. “Whatever ones we don’t eat, I thought we could turn them into ornaments. In fact, they’re so pretty, I almost don’t want to eat them.” Aigis smiled and nodded.

“Not a bad idea, Fuuka-chan. But wouldn’t they have to be bigger to be ornaments? These may get lost in the chaos of the tree since they’re so small.”

“Oh. I never thought of that, Aigis. You have a point,” Fuuka placed a hand on her chin in contemplation. “Hm…maybe we can go back to the sweet shop and see if sugar plums come in different sizes! Would you like to come with us this time, Aigis?”

“I would. Thank you, Fuuka-chan, Yukari-chan.”

“Um… you guys go ahead,” said Yukari, “I want to get Mitsuru-senpai’s approval on what we’ve bought so far.”

“Okay then. We’ll be back soon,” Fuuka waved to Yukari as she and Aigis headed out. While they couldn’t find different sized sugar plums, Aigis suggested getting some more boxes as she had another idea. Ah few hours later, she asked Misturu if she could contact someone from the Kirijo lab as soon as possible. While she still lived there, Aigis remembered a serum that some scientists were working on that might help. After some reassurance that it was for a good reason and will be used responsibly (maybe), Misturu managed to get the serum delivered a day later for Aigis and Fuuka. 

“So… what exactly does this serum do, Aigis?” Fuuka asked.

“You see, it’s supposed to enhance growth in plants. I think the original intention was to inject it into fruits and vegetables to make food shortage less of a problem,” she explained while filling a syringe with the serum and injecting the plums one by one, “I’m sure this won’t make them too large. Just enough to be the average ornament size. Plus, we can still eat them.”

“Sounds good! I’m glad you remembered this, Aigis. And I’m so glad Mitsuru-sempai was able to get this for us!” after injecting all 24 sugar plums, the girls waited for the changes. But nothing happened. They decided to kill time by reading or talking in the living space. After an hour and a half, still nothing. The girls decided to call it a day and leave the sugar plums in the fridge. Maybe they’ll grow over night. On their way back to their rooms, they ran into Makoto who had a sugar plum candy cane in his mouth. Once they stopped to talk, Makoto took off one headphone so he could hear them. “Hi Makoto-kun. Um… did Yukari-chan give you a candy cane?” He nodded and popped the candy out of his mouth.

“Yeah. She and Mitsuru-senpai decided not to use the sugar plum candy canes because they were too different from the others. And I really like the flavor so they gave them to me. Want one?”

“Oh, no thank you. If you want, you can have some of the plums in the fridge,” Fuuka pointed her thumb toward the stairs.

“Yes, we bought more than enough, so there’s plenty to spare,” Aigis explained with a smile. Makoto’s eyes lit up a bit.

“Thanks, girls. I think I will. ‘Scuse me,” he walked past them and headed for the kitchen. Before they forgot, the two girls yelled to Makoto not to eat the box that was on top and open because they experimented on those. When they didn’t get an answer, they figure Makoto must have put his headphone back on and couldn’t hear them. They rushed downstairs to try and stop him but it was too late. Makoto had his half-eaten candy cane on a napkin and was eating a sugar plum, relaxing with his back against the counter and both headphones on his ears. Fuuka hurried to the refrigerator and just as they feared, he was eating their serum filled plums. Makoto took off a headphone again to talk. “Wow, Fuuka. You and Aigis have good taste. These are great!” he said as he devoured the last of the plum. He turned around to get another one.

“No doh-!” Aigis tried to stop him but he’d already taken a bite. Makoto tilted his head, confused.

“What’s wrong?” he asked looking back and forth between them.

“Uh…” Fuuka didn’t know how to explain.

“Well… we were,” Aigis began but stopped herself once she saw Makoto reach for another one. “No, no!” This time, she managed to grab his wrist and stop him from eating a third sugar plum. While she did that, Fuuka grabbed the box and held onto it herself.

“Aigis!” one of the rare times Makoto shouted outside of battle. She quickly let go.

“I’m so sorry, Makoto-kun! We tried to tell you but you didn’t hear us.”

“Tell me what?”

“You see… Fuuka-chan and I experimented on that open box of plums,” Makoto’s eyes widened.

“W-what do you mean ‘experimented’? Since I ate some, are they gonna make me sick or kill me!?” Aigis shook her head and raised her hands in a “calm down” way.

“No, no, no. You should be fine,” Aigis told him about the serum, that it was made for food, and their reason for using it.

“But nothing happened so we think it’s not going to work,” Fuuka shrugged. After processing the girls’ bizarre logic of their experiment, Makoto couldn’t help but chuckle and sigh in relief.

“Okay. Well I hope it works out for you two and I’m glad it won’t…huh?” Makoto felt a strange feeling around his hips. It felt as if his pants were getting…tighter in that area. He and the girls looked down and sure enough, his hips were slowly getting wide. They all looked back up at each other. Their mouths hung slightly open in disbelief and confusion. The girls stepped back to get a full view of Makoto’s growing body.

“M-Makoto-kun,” Fuuka managed, “Y-you’ve got a full pear shape!”

“Look!” Aigis pointed to Makoto’s midsection which was starting to poke out from under his shirt. “He-he’s changing colors!” Makoto looked down again and lifted his shirt. His stomach was turning purple.

“Omigod!” while he wasn’t in any kind of pain, Makoto was still scarred shitless. “What’s happening to me!? C-can we stop this?!” Aigis and Fuuka looked between each other, utterly dumbfounded.

“I know one thing, it would be a problem if anyone else sees this happening to him,” Aigis pointed out. He and Fuuka agreed.

“Let’s take him to his room and we’ll try to sort this out there,” Fuuka suggested. No one had a better plan so that was what the group went with. While giving him support, Fuuka and Aigis managed to get Makoto to his room. Though one of them had to be inside while the other stayed out to pull and push Makoto in respectively. Makoto also had to go in sideways due to his hips being to wide to get in otherwise. Once they were all in, Aigis closed and locked the door. By then Makoto’s whole body (or as much as they could see) was entirely sugar plum purple. While his pear shape was becoming more and more exaggerated, his stomach was starting to get bigger too but not in a normal getting fat way. It was as if he was inflating. Fuuka decided to do some research on Makoto’s computer after he gave her the password. By then, the buttons on his shirt were starting to pop off one by one and his pants button and zipper were giving in too. His butt and limbs were beginning to fill out the rest of his clothes. Sleeves, pant legs, and the seat of the pants sang in harmonious rips. Makoto didn’t know if his blush was visible due to his unusually colored skin but he was definitely hot with embarrassment. Aigis tried to step back as much as she could to give him space to grow. If she didn’t move soon, Fuuka was going to be trapped between the desk and Makoto’s mass. Eventually, his legs became too inflated and couldn’t support his form anymore. Once Makoto’s round, inflated bottom hit the floor, his remaining clothes, underwear included, couldn’t take anymore. They were shredded to pieces, leaving him bare. His big purple body grew until he basically filled the room. Fuuka had managed to grab the laptop and rest next to Aigis on Makoto’s bed. But they were stuck. Literally, their backs were against the wall and their fronts were smushed against Makoto’s full, stretched out belly. Aigis and Fuuka managed to turn their heads to face each other.

“So,” Aigis began, slightly muffled due to her position, “did you find anything about his…condition?” Sure, that’s what they’ll call it.

“Well, according to the Kirijo group’s files,” Fuuka began, “serum enriched foods will grow once they mix with stomach acid and will make the one who eats it full. But there’s a catch: this works with _actual_ plants. Since we did it on candy, it had an odd reaction.” Aigis was slightly confused.

“But isn’t sugar a plant? After all, sugar plums are basically sugar balls and dough. Plus, the dough is made of wheat. Thus, a plant.”

“Good point, Aigis. You see, once they get to the point of being deserts, sugar and wheat are processed. So, the growing in the stomach happens since they started as plants but the color changes and inflation happened because they were processed.” Fuuka shrugs.

“Ah,” The girls heard Makoto’s stomach rumble with their ears pressed against his skin. With a slight slur, Makoto managed to talk.

“Sso, uh- Fuuka, Aigish? Have you two figuhred out how toh fixsh me?” Fuuka had to shout so he could hear her from the front of him.

“Well Makoto-kun! We just have to wait it out! Since you ate two serum filled sugar plums, you’ll probably be like this for two hours!”

“WHAT!?” he and Aigis said in unison. Fuuka nodded and Makoto could feel her head moving against him. They remained silent for a minute or two until Makoto finally sighed.

“Well, if that’sh all we can doh…might asek well get comfohortable.” The girls agreed.

“Well look on the bright side, Makoto-kun,” Aigis said trying to find the silver lining, “at least you filled up the room. You’re blocking the door so even if it was unlocked no one could come in and see you like this.” If his shoulders were normal, Makoto would have shrugged.

“Yeah. That’sh truwe.” The group killed time in any way they could. Obviously, they talked about this and that. The girls did their best to readjust and get comfortable. Even though it was a little claustrophobic, Makoto’s skin was so warm that it was comfy being against him. They told him how good he felt and played with his body as best they could. From poking and hugging him, to nuzzling into his skin. They also noted that he smelled like sugar plums. At first Makoto was still embarrassed but eventually he admitted that the girls playing with him was…rather nice. He giggled when ever the girls moved or touched him, letting them know he was ticklish. He was really starting to get used to being a giant sugar plum until he began to feel pressure in his chest. “ooooooh,” he began to groan.

“What’s wrong, Makoto-kun?” Aigis inquired with concern.

“I-*urp*- I feel,” suddenly Makoto released a long, loud burp. As he released it, he began to shrink down to his normal size and his skin faded from purple to its normal pale color. “Wow, two hours went by pretty fast.”

“Definitely,” Fuuka agreed. She quickly turned her head and squeezed her eyes shut, “Um, Makoto-kun…” At first, he was confused by her reaction but he then realized that he was sitting on the floor completely naked.

“Oh, um…thanks, Fuuka-chan. Give me a minute,” he stood up to search for his robe. He didn’t really mind if Aigis saw him since she really wasn’t sexual per-say. Plus, due to her breaking into his room, she’d seen him naked before. But he didn’t want to scar Fuuka or make her uncomfortable. Once he put on his robe, he let her know she could look. “So…um…did you keep those serum sugar plums?”

“Uh…y-yes. I have them right here,” she pulled out the box.

“Do you…do you think I could keep them?” he asked while blushing. Fuuka and Aigis glanced at each other, confused. Then back to Makoto. “It-it’s so no one else eats them by mistake! And it’ll be nice to have them in case either of you want to…” he trailed off, not making eye contact.

“Did you have an awakening, Makoto-kun?” asked Aigis bluntly. Makoto looked at them almost innocently, if it weren’t for what they were talking about, and grinned. To be honest, neither girl was really opposed to blowing Makoto up and admiring his size again. And he admitted that he was beginning to enjoy being huge and helpless. Fuuka smiled and gave him the candy. He tucked them into his minifridge.

“Think of this as a secret Christmas present for all of us,” he winked and the girls giggled and nodded in agreement. They all shared good nights as Fuuka and Aigis departed to their rooms. All three of them definitely needed rest after that…experience. The following days, the trio would share knowing looks as they passed each other. And they agreed to play with the plums again on Christmas Eve. They all came to realize how funny it was that their shared Christmas present started from Aigis’ love of and curiosity for candy canes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm...nice to know underneath all of that emo gloom, Door-kun is a kinky, little minx. Teehee. ;)
> 
> Also, it’s my personal head cannon that Aigis saw Makoto naked at least once due to suddenly coming into his room. And of course, she would be completely deadpanned about it. 
> 
> Ooh by the way, sugar plum flavored candy canes are real! I actually researched them so that it could be believable.


	4. Hot Cocoa With Marshmallows: Yu Narukami/Yosuke Hanamura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu and Yosuke cohabitation and intense sex. You know, typical stuff for these two. Oh, and Yu got dummy thicc.

“Damnit, Partner! How the hell do you do this to me?” Yosuke whined exasperated while looking at his phone. Yu had sent him a selfie of him gorging on an extra-large bowl of ramen. He must have stopped for a pre-dinner bite on his way back from class. It came with a text that said, ‘I’m really in the mood tonight. Are you?😉’ Yosuke looked long and hard at the photo. Yu looked absolutely adorable and alluring at the same time. With his half-lidded eyes, light sweat glistening on his face, and lips holding noodles between them, Yu looked utterly seductive and ready to fuck. His slightly chubby cheeks filled with ramen looked so pinchable and contributed to making him look endearing and cuddly. Yosuke licked his lips and sent his response. ‘I wasn’t at first but after seeing this, HELL YEAH!’ It took all but a minute for Yu to respond. ‘I’m finishing up now. Be home very soon.😘’ Yosuke quickly put his phone down so he could prepare.

After Yu and Yosuke started college, they upgraded their relationship and decided to move in together. In the beginning, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. For about 2 or 3 weeks, they had sex at least once a day and in every room of their apartment. But once classes began, things started to change. While they both had pretty good metabolisms, Yosuke had relatively easy classes compared to Yu. Eventually he began to stress eat and relied on sugary energy drinks to get him through late-night study sessions. Compared to high school, he was too exhausted to keep up with his usual exercise regimen. Plus, there was no TV world to train in either. While he was nowhere near fat, Yu was starting to get pretty chubby but Yosuke didn’t mind at all. He wore his weight well and Yosuke found his weight gain sexy. Not only did Yosuke like it, but during their last visit to Inaba, the rest of the Investigation Team voiced their approval of Yu’s new appearance. Yukiko, Naoto, and Teddie said that his curves suited him. Chie had to know if he added new meat dishes to his diet because she wanted to try them too. Kanji mentioned that a man gaining weight was a sign of him enjoying life and being taken care of. Rise and Marie voiced their jealousy because they each wanted their cooking to be the reason he gained weight. This lead them arguing whose food would have fattened him up faster. With that, Yu wasn’t self-conscious and didn’t have any more problems with going up a few sizes.

In fact, Yu realized that he was bit of a gainer and didn’t mind if Yosuke was the feeder to his feedee (which Yosuke was more than happy to oblige him). The new ways Yu would seduce Yosuke always involved food and putting his thiccness on display for him. Some of Yosuke’s favorites involved Yu trying and failing to fit into some of his high school pants, getting shirtless and spraying whipped cream on his nipples, and sending Yosuke nudes of him stuffing himself silly while showing how much his stomach bulged from start to finish with his engorged cock on full display. He did that last one the previous week to tease Yosuke while he was at work and gave him a boner for the last 30 minutes of his shift. And given that he was on the grocery floor of the local Junes, it was a challenge trying to hide it. But the sex that night was well worth it! They mutually discovered that food was more or less Yu’s aphrodisiac. Yosuke’s was basically the contrast between his thin body and his boyfriend’s thicc one. He loved the idea of staying a skinny lad while he fed and pampered Yu like the prince he was.

Yosuke decided to break out something he thought would get Yu hot and bothered: a hot cocoa with marshmallow scented candle. He had actual hot cocoa and marshmallows to drink if Yu wanted it and planned to order a pizza for dinner later. But he was doing this to see if just the smell of food could get Yu going. He put the candle on their nightstand with a lighter next to it. He went back to the living room, sat on the couch, and played on his phone while he waited for his boyfriend to come home. He put it in his pocket and crossed his legs once he heard the door unlocking.

“I’m home, Partner,” Yu called out and noticed Yosuke on the couch. Yosuke gave him a seductive smile and got up. Yu had his shoes off by the time Yosuke gave him a kiss.

“Hello, my darling. How was your day?”

“Great. I hope the end of it will be too,” Yosuke leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

“Well, I’m going to do my damnedest to make sure that happens,” Yosuke pulled back and held out his hand, “Shall we?” Yu smiled and took his boyfriend’s hand who led him to the bedroom. Once they were in, Yosuke held up his pointer finger to tell him “one second” and lit the candle. Yu tilted his head.

“Since when were you into scented candles?” he asked. Yosuke shrugged.

“This is kind of an experiment. Plus, it’s festive for the holidays! Hot chocolate and marshmallow scented.” After letting the candle burn for a bit, the chocolatey smell was beginning to take over the room. Yu started to quietly ooh and ah and shift a little, giving Yosuke the hint that he was getting aroused. At that, he smirked. Slightly smug and proud of himself. ‘Mission accomplished,’ he thought. They all but glomped each other and started intensely making out. Their tongues entwining, exploring every inch of each other’s mouths. They lazily pulled off the other’s shirts, Yu’s hands going to Yosuke’s waist and Yosuke’s going up to Yu’s soft pecks to tease his nipples. While they weren’t big enough to be considered straight up moobs, they were definitely squishy and not as toned as they used to be. Yu stopped kissing him and moaned as he leaned into Yosuke’s touch.

“Mmm…Yosuke,” he let his hands slide down Yosuke’s waist to squeeze his ass. Yosuke let out a delighted yelp and chuckled.

“The chocolate-ugh-and marshmallow smell turning you on, Partner?” he punctuated his question with a pinch to his left nipple.

“Oh, God! L-lay back,” he gently pushed Yosuke onto the bed and pulled off his pants once he was laying down. Yosuke’s boxers displayed his thick tent of his arousal. Yu went to the nightstand to get the lube and condom. While he waited, Yosuke cupped and rubbed his cock through his boxers. Once Yu positioned himself between his legs, Yosuke lifted his hips to let Yu slip them off. Yu squirted lube onto his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it. He looked at Yosuke to get the okay and Yosuke responded with a nod. Yu rubbed Yosuke’s entrance to stimulate him, making Yosuke moan and relax. Once he did, Yu gently inserted his finger and paused to let Yosuke adjust. His partner began to move his hips onto the finger, encouraging him to continue. That was all the approval he needed to thrust his finger in and out of Yosuke. Yu added another finger and kept thrusting, but much slower. Yosuke borderline yelled at the feeling of being stretched and it turned into a silent scream once Yu hit his prostate. Yu pulled his fingers out and slipped out of his own pants and underwear. He slid the condom onto his hard cock and covered it with lube. Seeing Yu naked and how much he’s filled out made Yosuke lick his lips and his cock twitched. He raised his arms up and open, curling his fingers toward himself.

“C’mon, Partner. I can’t wait another minute!” Yu smiled from ear to ear and laid into Yosuke’s embrace. They kissed one more time and Yu looked to Yosuke again for approval. Yosuke closed his eyes, smiled, and nodded. Yu guided his cock into Yosuke’s hole, moaning all the way. Yosuke threw his head back and clung to Yu’s shoulders for dear life. Yu stayed still for a few seconds to give them both time to adjust. He put his hands next to Yosuke’s head and started to move. He thrust in and out and Yosuke’s body accepted him every time. His hole clamping down to give both of them pleasure. Yosuke ran his hands up and down Yu’s back, grabbing his love handles at every chance. “Ugh! P-Partner!” Yosuke moaned, “Oh…fuck! Oh, Yu! I love your softness! I love the size of your cock a-and your body! Ugh!” Through the panting and moaning, Yu managed to gasp from being touched by Yosuke’s confession.

“Y-Yosuke!” he leaned down and kissed the side of Yosuke’s neck, his main weak spot.

“Ngh! Yu, wait! I-I’m not ready to cum!” Yosuke managed to hold himself off while he used his tongue to tease Yu’s weak spot: his earlobe. That sent Yu over the edge and he came into the condom. He didn’t drop onto Yosuke but he looked at him confused. He looked down lower to see Yosuke’s cock twitch but he still pulled out. He pulled off the condom and threw it away. He laid next to Yosuke in his post orgasm bliss.

“Whew...Wh-why didn’t you want to cum, Partner?” Yu asked turning his head to look at the brunette. Yosuke sat up and smiled.

“Because I want to fuck you too. And that candle is nowhere near burnt out; I’m sure I can get you going again,” he winked and Yu’s response consisted of wide eyes and a smile. Yu and Yosuke would alternate top and bottom positions but it was really rare that they would switch the same night. Yosuke laid back down and gave Yu and new request, “But first, I want to do something I’ve always wanted to do. Even when you were still skinny, I wanted to do this,” Yu was definitely intrigued and just wanted to do it already. But he never anticipated to hear what came out of Yosuke’s mouth, “Please, sit on my face.”

“Wh-WHAT!?” Yu’s jaw dropped at Yosuke’s request. As hot as that sounded, he was afraid of hurting him. “Wait, wait…are you sure that’s a good idea? I’d be putting a lot of my weight on your head and-” Yosuke shushed his grey-haired lover and nodded.

“I really want this, Yu. I thought it though. If it’s too much, I’ll tap out in 2 sets of 3 like this,” he patted the mattress hard 3 times, paused, and did 3 more, “Okay? And I really like feeling how much bigger you are than me so I want to feel your weight. Please?” Yu could see how much Yosuke had prepared and his eyes were shining with intense desire. He decided to trust him and himself and nodded in agreement.

“Okay, Partner. Anything for you,” he and Yosuke shared trusting smiles.

“Thank you,” Yu straddled Yosuke’s chest with his thicc ass under his chin. Yosuke shivered in anticipation.

“For the record, I’m getting up if I have to fart so it won’t be in your face,” Yu could hear Yosuke snicker.

“Wow, how romantic and what a turn on, Yu,” Yosuke snarked. Yu lightly tugged Yosuke’s pubes to playfully tease. Once they settled, they knew it was time.

“Ready?”

“Ready!” That enthusiasm was all the motivation Yu needed. He lifted his hips, scooted back, and dropped down onto Yosuke’s face. The entire thing being engulfed between his big, soft ass cheeks. After taking a minute to enjoy where he was, Yosuke shook his head rapidly and groaned like he was motorboating Yu’s ass. He could feel Yosuke’s mouth against his hole as he did so. Making Yu tingle with arousal again. Yosuke wrapped his arms around Yu’s thighs and started pulling them towards his head while making desperate whining sounds. Yu figured out that Yosuke wanted him to ride his face so he obliged. He braced himself on his boyfriend’s chest and rocked his lower half against his face. He felt something warm and wet touch his entrance and he yelped.

“Woah, Yosuke!!!” Before Yu knew it, Yosuke was trying to eat his asshole. Yosuke was licking it like a Topsickle and doing his best to push his tongue past the ring of muscle. He reached for Yu’s hips to steady him and let him know to hold still. He managed to get inside Yu and wiggled his tongue throughout his tight cavity. He wasn’t sure if Yu could hear him but he shamelessly slurped and smacked his lips as he continued to eat Yu out. Yu threw his head back in pleasure, his cock had become hard again and was twitching on occasion. “Yo-ngh-Y-Yosuke! I-I wanna bounce on you! Is that alright?” Yosuke squeezed his side and gave the thumbs up. Yu lifted his hips slightly, clenching his ass cheeks and dropped the back down, unclenching. He repeated the cycle and pushed down harder on his boyfriend’s face as if he was trying to impale himself on his tongue. Yosuke felt Yu’s soft flesh jiggle around his face. He let go of one thigh to spank Yu every time he bounced down. Yu released a high pitched “whoop” the first time he was spanked then he smirked. Every time Yosuke slapped his ass during sex or foreplay, it meant the brunette was loving every second of what they were doing. As elated as he was to feel Yu’s thicc ass around his face and wanted to stay like this to eventually get Yu to cum, Yosuke needed to be inside of him soon. He did his 2 sets of 3 to tap out. Yu stopped bouncing and moved off of Yosuke’s face. The brunette panted heavily with his eyes half open. He was blissed out.

“Fuck, Partner…” He turned his head too look at Yu sitting next to him. Panting himself, Yu managed to chuckle.

“I could say the same to you. By the way, we are _so_ doing that again for foreplay in the future. Deal?” Yosuke nodded adamantly and sat up.

“But for now, I want you on your hands and knees,” Yosuke tilted his head towards the opposite end of the bed. Yu crawled to the end and got into position. Yosuke went to get the lube and another condom. Yu decided to help and turn Yosuke on by reaching behind him and parting his cheeks, exposing his pink rosebud for easy access. He looked over his shoulder, shooting Yosuke bedroom eyes once he returned behind him. “Hooooly shit…” Yosuke whispered, ready to devour Yu all over again. Instead, he lubed up his fingers and warmed the substance. He inserted one finger and gently fucked Yu with it to stretch him. He slightly pushed his hips against Yosuke’s hand to make him go deeper.

“Ah! P-Partner! I’m still wet from your tongue! So please! Put in the other finger!” Yosuke smirked and did exactly what Yu requested.

“I was hoping you’d say that, Baby. And I’ve gotta say, it took everything in me not to cum from tasting and looking at your pretty pink boy pussy,” he rubbed and squeezed one of Yu’s love handles. He felt his partner shiver as he scissored his fingers.

“Shit! Yosuke! Get your cock inside me! PLEASE!!!” pushing his ass against Yosuke’s fingers, the grey-haired man was almost bouncing again, desperate to be penetrated. Yosuke pulled his fingers out and positioned his cock against Yu’s hole. He leaned onto his boyfriend’s back to whisper in his ear,

“Of course, Partner,” Yosuke suddenly thrust into Yu hard, causing Yu to let go of his ass cheeks and brace himself on the bed. Yu cried out and cursed. Since his partner made it obvious that he needed to be fucked ASAP, Yosuke didn’t hold back. After teasing his earlobe with a nibble and a kiss, Yosuke sat up, grabbed Yu’s sides, and pumped in and out of him with gusto. He dug his nails into the flesh he was holding. “Fuck! I love everything about how much you’ve changed. But most of all…” Yosuke took one hand off Yu’s hip and slapped one of his fat ass cheeks. He watched the plump flesh bounce and jiggle about. “GOD! I love this thicc booty of yours! I love how it looks, how it feels, how it moves, and after tonight…how it tastes.” Yosuke’s praise and the intense smell of hot chocolate from the candle sent Yu over the edge. He orgasmed and clamped down on Yosuke’s dick inside him which led to Yosuke releasing into the condom. After resting for a minute in post orgasmic bliss, Yosuke pulled out and got up to throw away the condom. Yu laid on his stomach, off his hands and knees, and watched Yosuke get dressed into the simple loungewear of sweat pants and a long sleeve baseball tee. He stood next to Yu and placed a small kiss behind his ear. “That was _amazing_ , Partner. You relax. I’ll be right back.” Yu smiled and nodded while resting his head on the pillow.

Yosuke gently nudged Yu’s shoulder to wake him from his dosing and handed him a tall mug of hot cocoa with marshmallows after he sat up. Yosuke had one too and they clinked their mugs in a toast. After tasting the rich, creamy chocolate, the couple licked it from their lips.

“You know hot cocoa is gonna turn me on all the time now, right?” Yu asked, raising an eyebrow, “This was your little ‘experiment,’ wasn’t it?” Yosuke smiled and shrugged.

“Maybe~,” he said coyly, “I know the candle helped but for me, I’m just going to remember my big, sexy boyfriend sipping some naked in front of me.” Yu changed positions so that he was laying on his stomach again, doing his best to sip from the mug. The point was to put his naked ass on display for Yosuke again. He looked back at him with half lidded eyes and a playful smile. Yosuke nodded in appreciation. “Niiiiice,” he slapped Yu’s jiggly ass again and watched the show. Once they finished, Yosuke put the cups in the kitchen and climbed into bed next to his still nude boyfriend; Yu admitted to loving the feeling of Yosuke’s clothed body against his bare skin in the past. Before he forgot, Yosuke blew out the ¾ burned candle and made a mental note to get another one soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good to know that Yosuke's an ass man. Or is it only Yu's ass he loves like that? Eh, he has good taste either way in my opinion. And if anyone's wondering about their dinner, they only slept for a little bit and ordered the pizza(s) afterwards. I know, silly thing to worry about but it bugged me after I thought about the ending. XD


	5. Cookies For Santa: Ann Takamaki/Ryuji Sakamoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ryuji voices his love for a potential dress for one of Ann's modeling jobs, she decides to surprise him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, the Christmas outfits I'm referring to are from the dancing games. If you want to see the dress Ryuji likes, it's this one: 
> 
> https://grizzshopping.com/products/biscuit-cookie-pattern-print-women-hoodie-dress?utm_source=bing&utm_medium=shopping+ads&utm_campaign=United+state&variant=28035936583782&sfdr_ptcid=24290_407_491626994&sfdr_hash=41e1c292fb815cbe5aee5ce7c3cc4859&msclkid=340cf817c1d010ffaaffa7db57326864

“Ooooh! What about this one?” Ann asked her boyfriend who was chowing down on the gyoza she’d made for dinner that night. Ryuji scooted closer to Ann on the couch to look at her laptop. She was browsing though a list of garments the client she was modeling for emailed her. The December issue had a, natural, tradition of having a Christmas themed spread. Being featured in this spread was a big opportunity for Ann as it will only add to her reputation and guide her towards mainstream recognition. Plus being in the Christmas spread was also a personal goal of hers. Ever since she saw Rise Kujikawa and Feather Pink herself, Yukari Takeba, in the Christmas spread, she knew she had to be in one too. They wore sexy Santa and sexy snowman outfits respectfully. Sure, the ideas of a sexy snowman and a Santa outfit showing so much skin were a little contradictory, but they both looked cute, confident, and sexy. All the things Ann wanted to be as a model and a person. The client sent Ann a variety of potential outfits for her to wear for the photoshoot. While it was ultimately the director’s decision, they were listening to the preferences and input of the models. Ann was caught between the sexy Santa kitty look or the chocolate chip cookie hoodie dress.

“Hm…” Ryuji contemplated with his mouth full, chopsticks tapping his chin while he thought. He finally swallowed and gave his answer. “I like them both too. But if I had to choose, I like the cookies.” This made Ann snicker.

“Why? Because you could just eat me up or something?” she teased him, poking his doughy cheek. He lightly batted her hand away and smiled.

“Says the one who made me this way and encouraged my indulging!” Ryuji was referring to the fact that after he retired from track, Ann started getting lenient on the types of foods she would cook or pick up for them. Due to her natural metabolism along with her diligence to get the right amount of exercise, Ann could eat just about anything she wanted and still look the way she needed to for modeling. Ryuji, on the other hand, had to be on a strict diet to have the right amount of energy to run track on an Olympic level. After having his fill of competition and announcing his retirement, Ann decided that anything goes concerning Ryuji’s diet. He should be free to eat whatever he wanted as much as he wanted as a reward for all his hard work and passion for running. And Ann secretly adored the idea of fattening up Ryuji and giving him voluptuous assets. Though it wasn’t much of a secret once he saw Ann’s wide-eyed amazement when the nurse at the doctor’s office said that his weight was at 315lbs. Granted that was 2 months ago so he might either _be_ bigger or is _going to_ get bigger with Thanksgiving coming up. She snorted at him calling her out.

“Touché, Babe. Anyway, I like the cookie one too. But would I look less festive compared to the other models if they pick the more blatant Christmas-y stuff?” Ryuji pondered for a second then nodded.

“How about this: let them know that you like both and mention that you’ll do the Santa cat if they think you should be more festive. Sound good?” Ann pursed her lips slightly and nodded.

“That will work. You’re the best,” she leaned in and Ryuji met her half way, sharing a kiss.

It was a couple of days after Thanksgiving and Ryuji knew he ate like a glutton. Granted he still had table manners and wasn’t scoffing food down like a vacuum. But he definitely ate more than quite a few of Ann’s family members. Not that he or Ann minded since it might have added an inch or two to his waist. Ann had also finished her shoot for the Christmas spread before the holiday so the December issue could come out on time. Ann told him that they went with the sexy Santa cat but they’d see the cookie hoodie later. Ryuji wasn’t sure what she meant but told her he was excited to see her in it. That night was a typical quiet, post-holiday night they needed after seeing Ann’s family and Ryuji’s mother a couple of days ago. Ann was relaxing in bed with a book and a glass of wine while Ryuji took a shower. Since Thanksgiving was over, the couple began to slowly but surely bring out their Christmas decorations and paraphernalia. Among said collection was a set of Santa themed his and her towels labeled Mr. Claus and Mrs. Claus respectively. Stepping out of the shower, Ryuji used the Mr. Claus towel to dry off and held it over his crotch to preserve his modesty. His hips were too big to tie the towel around his waist and Ann had seen him naked plenty of times, but he still wanted to stay covered when he could. When he came back into the bedroom, Ann wasn’t there. He assumed she must’ve put her wineglass in the kitchen and didn’t think much of it…that is until he noticed she was peeking into the room. As if she was thinking, ‘is the coast clear?’ which utterly confused Ryuji.

“Ann?” She pulled her head back into the hall of their apartment and after a few seconds, she came back in. Ryuji’s jaw was on the floor. She was wearing the cookie themed hoodie dress with the hood up and her hair was clearly down. To go with it, she had on a pair of black thigh-high stockings. And with the dress being made out of a thin fabric, he could tell that the dress and stockings were _all_ she was wearing. Her nipples were prominent, indicating the lack of a bra and the fact no panty lines were in sight told him that she had foregone them too. “Wow…I knew you’d be pretty in it because you look pretty in everything, but…wow, you’re so gorgeous and hot.” A light blush tickled Ann’s face as she giggled.

“Thanks, Ryuji…”

“So, they let you keep it?” Ann nodded.

“In a way. Since we decided on the Santa look, I asked if I could buy this one. Thankfully, it wasn’t expensive so they put it in the mail for me the day after the shoot. I just got it today,” she walked across the room and whispered into Ryuji’s ear, “You ready to eat your cookies, Mr. Claus?” Her words went right to his dick and he tossed his towel aside. He put his hands around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. They started with tender kisses and worked their way up to making out. As Ryuji guided Ann onto her back, she wrapped her stockinged legs around his waist. He kissed his way down her jaw and across her neck. She arched her back and released a deep moan that also helped in turning Ryuji on. He cupped her breast outside her dress and massaged it in circles. She touched her other breast herself to tease and tug on her nipple. Ryuji paused to ask her an important question,

“Did you take your pill?” Ann thought for a second and remembered that she still needed to pick up her refill from the pharmacy. She shook her head and explained to him. “That’s okay. Oral it is then.” He surprised her by rubbing her clit with his thumb.

“Ah! Ryuji!” she moaned his name and ran her fingers though his hair, tickling his scalp. All the while he was kissing her collarbone. He really wanted to leave some love bites but he opted not to in case she had any upcoming shoots. Eventually he couldn’t take it and pulled her dress off, leaving her in her stockings. To him, she looked absolutely perfect and he told her so too. “Believe me, Ryuji, so do you,” she pulled him down for a kiss. He kissed down her body and took one of her nipples between his teeth. He wasn’t biting down too hard but he still made her cry out in a combination of pleasure and pain. After sucking one and pinching the other, Ryuji left her nipples and moved on to Ann’s vagina. He ran his tongue up and down her outer labia, tasting her fluids when he reached the bottom. She gasped and panted while he pleasured her. She began to writhe when he lapped at her clit. He spread her labia and inserted his tongue into her vagina. He curled it to reach her G-spot and rubbed her clit with the pads of his pointer and middle fingers. With that, Ann was a goner. “OMIGOOOOD!!!! Ry-RYUJIIII!!!!” Her vagina clenched around his tongue, she arched her back, and pulled his hair as she came. Ryuji stood up straight and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand while she came down from her high.

“That was the best cookie I’ve ever tasted,” he smiled at her and she returned it. Ann slid off the bed and got on her knees.

“Thank you. That was amazing. Now let me take care of you, Big Guy,” His dick was standing at attention and while she still had access, he still lifted his belly to give her room. She scooted closer to him and reached around him to grope his soft ass. She nuzzled her nose into his black pubic hair and smelled the combination of his natural scent and the soap he used in the shower. Ann took a tuft between her teeth and gave it a tug. Ryuji hissed at the pain but enjoyed it at the same time. She let go and engulfed his cock into her mouth in one go. She bobbed her head from base to tip while playing with his ass. Ryuji moaned and almost dropped his belly on her. She liked it when he did that but he preferred to do it when he orgasmed. To help him get off faster, Ann let go of one ass cheek and lightly played with his balls by kneading them. She tasted the tang of precum.

“OOOOOH! ANN!!!” He tensed up, clearly close. She opened her throat and took him in as far as she could. She could feel hot shots of his cum flowing off her tongue and down her throat. He dropped his belly and it slapped her on the top of her head. If her lips weren’t wrapped around his dick, Ann would’ve smiled. She loved the feeling of Ryuji’s soft body in every way. She pulled off and stood up, wiping her mouth with her hand. They both went to rinse with mouthwash before climbing into bed. They relaxed into each other’s arms. Before drifting off, Ryuji had to ask, “Hey, Ann…earlier you called me Mr. Claus. Do you think I’m getting too big?” Ann shook her head.

“Not at all. I just think of you as my personal Santa since you give me everything I need and as much of what I want as you can manage,” she looked him in the eye and smiled at him, “I mean don’t get me wrong, I love your chub. I just mean you make me happy all year round.” She kissed his chin, nose, and lips. Ann rested her head against Ryuji’s chest, his heartbeat lulling her to sleep. “I love you, Ryuji,” managed to whisper. Before they both drifted off, he kissed the top of her head and whispered,

“Thank you. I love you too, Ann, my beautiful Cookie Princess.” It may have been a lame pet name, but that’s what she was to him that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I have no idea if garment selection emails or the ability to buy garments from photo shoots are a thing. If not, I hope I didn’t hurt your suspension of disbelief. And as for how far Ryuji ranked in the Olympics and how many times he competed, that's all up to your interpretation. Heh, heh. 😝


	6. Oh Fudge!: Naoto Shirogane/Kanji Tatsumi/Shadow Naoto Shirogane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naoto has been keeping things from Kanji. Some secrets were acceptable. Like hiding details for a surprise. But the other secrets...could really affect their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, this one is really story-heavy and not as kinky as the others. It's a lot more on the fluffy side. So sorry if you were hoping for more spice; I thought it helps to throw in sugar too! Hope it's still enjoyable!

“OW! Fudge!” Naoto accidentally pricked her finger with a sewing needle. Thankfully, it wasn’t bleeding. She sucked it a little to dull the pain some. Sewing, knitting, and other crafts like this weren’t her forte but she wanted to try for Kanji’s sake. Earlier in the year, he gave her the cutest, sweetest gift for her birthday: a light blue plush cat doll with a dark blue hat and coat, like hers, and a little detachable magnifying glass. He’d bashfully admitted that he made it for her and named her Neko Shirogane. Naoto really admired Kanji’s love and dedication for crafts. She decided that she’d make something for him for a change. Kanji’s mother had been teaching her how to knit and sew behind his back and she read as many books and websites as possible to learn outside her lessons. As his girlfriend, she really hated keeping this a secret from him but she really wanted to surprise him.

Naoto decided to make Kanji a penguin sweater for Christmas. He was always talking about finding the secret penguin animal cracker in every box he ate. So, she thought he would find it cute. She’d been working on the sweater for months and there were many times she wanted to give in. But she’d just look at Neko and instantly get her motivation back. Thanks to Neko, Naoto was almost done. Her finger recovered and she continued her work; she only had to shape the neckline. Releasing a few determined hums helped her concentrate on the task. The end came a lot faster than she thought.

“It’s finished…” Naoto released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She held up the sweater to evaluate her work. It was a solid dark purple with a typical cartoon penguin taking up most of the front. She noticed a few details that the average person probably wouldn’t see. One of the penguin’s eyes was, maybe, a centimeter smaller than the other and the left flipper/wing was up slightly higher than the right one. The triangle of a beak also bothered her a bit. She’d underestimated how much orange yarn she needed and the store was out of the original shade she started with. So, part of the beak was a tad bit more yellow-orange than the rest of it. But she still felt pride; it was a pretty impressive first attempt! “We did it, Neko!” Although she felt somewhat childish talking to the doll, it helped Naoto ground herself to do so. It felt like she was connecting to an aspect of Kanji or speaking to him. She was smiling and humming to herself as she tied off the stray threads.

Her cellphone suddenly chimed, mildly startling her. She saw that she had a new text; it was from Yosuke. It said: “Hurry 2 Junes! We need 2 meet! Evry1 else is on their way. Call me on ur way over if u want more info. C u soon!” Given that he said to hurry with the implication that she’d have to walk and talk, Naoto figured something must be wrong. She packed up her supplies quickly with thorough caution (she didn’t want to accidentally leave a needle or pin on the floor and step on it). She also folded the complete sweater, stored it in a reusable shopping bag, and tucked it in the closet. On her way outside, she selected Yosuke’s name on her phone and pressed the call button. He answered as she locked the door.

“Hello, Yosuke-senpai. What are we meeting about?”

“Oh, Naoto! Thank god you’re on your way…” Yosuke sounded like he was afraid but relieved to hear from her. “Listen, don’t freak out too much after I tell you, okay?”

“…okay,”

“Promise me!” Yosuke’s sudden shouting made her jump. Her suspicions of something being wrong were confirmed. None of the group has shouted on the phone that way ever since Nanako was kidnapped and taken into the TV world. She took a deep breath to prepare herself and calmly articulated,

“I promise,”

“Good,” Yosuke paused before reporting, “Kanji’s missing.” Naoto stopped in her tracks to compose herself. She promised not to freak out, after all. She inhaled through her nose and took off sprinting toward Junes the second she finished her question,

“What happened?”

***In the TV World***

Kanji stirred and slowly regained consciousness. It felt like something was on his face. Was it…his pair of TV world glasses? Once that thought crossed his mind, his eyes instantly shot open. He couldn’t afford to pass out in the TV world since the last time he did, his shadow could’ve killed him. He took in his surroundings and recognized that he was in Naoto’s Secret Lab. He had no idea how he got there. He remembered his motivation for going into the TV world was because of a vivid dream:

The space he was in was pitch black. He couldn’t move from where he was standing and he felt as if he wasn’t in his own body. A spotlight abruptly snapped on above him, the light was burning his eyes enough to shield them with his forearm. Only, it wasn’t his forearm but it _was_ familiar. The hand was oversized, white, and looked slightly artificial. The forearm was a large, black cylinder with…a bone painted on it. ‘Wait…’ His gaze traveled to the bicep which connected the forearm to the shoulder with thick red and black wires. Kanji looked down to observe the body he was inhabiting. Sure enough, it was exactly what he thought.

“I’m in Take-Mikazuchi!!!” This alone being possible told Kanji he was dreaming. Yet this was both unsettling and interesting to him. Before he could think about his state any longer, another spotlight snapped on. In it stood Naoto’s Persona, “Sukuna-Hikona?” They shrugged one shoulder.

“You could say that,” yet Naoto’s voice was the one that spoke (Hold on, do Personas have voices? Do they just sound like their users? Are they – Wait! You’re dreaming! Who cares; pay attention!). “I brought you here to set up a rendezvous, Kanji,”

“What? Aren’t we meeting now?” Sukuna-Hikona shook their helmet-like head.

“I’m delivering a message from Naoto’s subconscious; she doesn’t know I’m here in her stead. I’ll be blunt and quick: Naoto’s having a similar dream with Take-Mikazuchi being your messenger. You both need to meet in the TV world as soon as possible. There’s something you two need to discuss. It’s something you two can’t talk about in the real world,” Sukuna-Hikona started to hover, “Get to Junes as soon as they open tomorrow and meet Naoto and me in the TV.” The petite Persona zipped through the air and did a few loop-de-loops. They took their leave as they called “See you therrrrrreeeee!”

In Kanji’s mind, he had that dream the previous night but there was no telling how long he had been unconscious here. He had been so wrapped up in thought that he just now realized that he was strapped to an operating table. It was probably the same one Shadow Naoto was going to put Naoto on for that body modification surgery if they didn’t manage to save her. He wiggled, trying to see if the clutches were unlocked or old enough to break. A familiar voice called out to him.

“It’s pointless. You’re not going anywhere.” A figure with a recognizable silhouette appeared in Kanji’s peripheral vision. Once they came into the light, he saw that pretty face he loved with unnaturally colored eyes.

“Shadow Naoto?!” He was about to ask how she was back but a mask that was connected to a tube was placed on his mouth before he could say anything else. He got really scared because it was the type of mask that’s used to give someone anesthesia. Or at least it looked like one. It forced his jaw down so he had no choice but to have his mouth open. Fearing that she was going to perform surgery on him, Kanji began to thrash and yell as best as he could. Shadow Naoto smiled and managed to secure the mask to Kanji’s face via head straps.

“Now, now. Calm down. It won’t be as bad as you think,” she pressed the button on a remote to reposition the table to being between vertical and horizonal. Not laying down but not completely upright. She stood next to Kanji and gave him a smile that Kanji had grown to find comforting. “Don’t worry, Darling; this’ll be fun! Just relax and enjoy the sweet, sweet goodness.” Kanji furrowed his brows in confusion and Shadow Naoto pressed another button on her remote. A loud alarm sounded and he clamped his eyes shut, bracing himself for pain or poison. Except…it never came. Instead, a warm, sweet tasting substance tickled his tongue as it filled his mouth. He had to swallow it to avoid chocking. After one gulp, he had to swallow again, and again, and again. When he opened his eyes, he saw what the tube was pumping into his mouth,

‘Hot fudge?’ he thought. He cut his eyes at Shadow Naoto, hoping they said, “What the hell?”. All she did was give him a knowing smile and a giggle. Granted he didn’t mind taking in the chocolate. He liked sweets well enough and the fudge itself wasn’t bad. He just didn’t understand what Shadow Naoto was up to and, most importantly, what any of this had to do with Naoto.

***The Entrance Inside TV World***

Rise and Himiko were scanning the area to look for Kanji. While she did her best to not show how on edge and worried out of her wits she was, the entire Investigation Team knew this situation was weighing on Naoto.

‘He’s been missing for an entire day, and I didn’t think much of it?! I had a feeling something was wrong when he didn’t call me back yesterday or today. But noooo, I smothered the thought the moment after it popped into my head. Yes, his mother says he disappears sometimes but ever since the murders and kidnappings, he stopped that. I should’ve known. I should’ve known. I should-’

“He’s in here!” Rise’s findings snapped Naoto out of her regretful thoughts. “He’s…oh,” her hesitation made Naoto’s anxiety increase even more. The look on her face must have convinced Rise to finish, “H-he’s in the Secret Laboratory.” Ah. So that’s why she hesitated. Naoto sighed. She was a little uncomfortable going there to train as it exists because of her insecurities. But this wasn’t training; this was a rescue mission for Kanji. _Her_ Kanji. Naoto swallowed her pride and go into a battle state of mind.

“Let’s go, everyone. I remember the way,” her order was forceful but kind. Similar to a desperate person asking for help. The Investigation Team didn’t need to be told twice. They followed Naoto’s lead, prepared for whatever may lie ahead.

They were on the first floor of the lab, fighting a small group of shadows in their way when something utterly bizarre happened to Naoto. She tried to summon her Fortune card and call Sukuna-Hikona. But the card wouldn’t appear. At all. She and everyone else knew that she wasn’t confused into forgetting her intended actions. None of the shadows casted a confusion ailment spell but even if they did, the card would’ve appeared. She would’ve just forgotten her actions or Persona’s name by the time she shot it if she had an ailment. She managed to hold her own with her gun though. Once the shadows were gone, Yu took out a Goho-M. He told her that they should find out why she couldn’t summon her Persona and come up with a new strategy for the rescue. The rest of the Team agreed but Naoto shook her head,

“That was strange, I’ll admit. But I can keep going. Even if I can’t call my Persona, I still have a weapon,” Yu was reluctant, but he humored her in the end. He believed in Naoto’s skills and if things got to be too much, she didn’t have to be on the frontlines. This day was continuing to fill her head with questions but she had a feeling there’d be answers with Kanji.

The Investigation Team burst into the surgery room but couldn’t find anyone there. That is, until they heard a condescending voice,

“It’s about damn time all of you got here!” they recognized that voice as Naoto’s but also not her. To everyone’s confusion and surprise, Shadow Naoto pranced in to greet them. Suddenly, the lack of Sukuna-Hikona made sense; they’d become Naoto’s shadow again. Shadow Naoto flashed a coy smile, “Bad, bad, bad, Shirogane. You’re hiding your true feelings again,” she tsked, crossed her arms, and shook her head.

“Enough! What did you do with Kanji?!” Naoto’s demand made the entire Team flinch. Even if they had to fight Shadow Naoto again, no one wanted to feel the real Naoto’s wrath right now. The woman’s scary when you mess with the man she loves! Shadow Naoto started to pout as if she was about to cry,

“Why would you yell at me like that? Y-you just assume I hurt him?” she sniffled, her hands covered by the too long sleeves of her coat rubbing under her eyes, “You know that I’m you. A-and we have the same feelings. I’d _never_ hurt Kanji!” As frustrated as she was, Naoto decided to calm down and reason with her shadow again. Deep down, she knew her other self was right. There were things she was hiding about her relationship with Kanji. Not only the lessons from his mother and desire to surprise him (though those weren’t intense enough to spawn a shadow). No, her secrets were mainly about her…preferences and fantasies. Kanji would always keep himself in shape so it was sometimes hard not to notice the amounts of food he would consume. Anytime he displayed his big appetite in front of her, she was always intrigued. When they’d share homecooked meals, she’d always perk up whenever he got seconds…or thirds…plus desserts. Naoto also enjoyed seeing him eat quickly. It amazed her how he could eat so much in so little time. If she had to name the best part, it was definitely when he began to burp. Burping implied getting rid of stomach pressure. Thus, more food could be packed in. Not only that, but he was so cute whenever he was embarrassed and excused himself. The way he’d blush and cover his mouth was just endearing to her. Along with the implication that he didn’t want to do it around her. The more you try to hide something, the more alluring it becomes…oh. Knowing that her original self just had an epiphany, Shadow Naoto lowered her hands to reveal a neutral face.

“I’m sorry. You’re right. There are things I’ve been hiding. And I know you didn’t and wouldn’t hurt him. Because I love him, and you’re me. In other words, you love him too,” after the confession, Shadow Naoto nodded. “But before you become a Persona, I have some questions,” everyone, even the shadow, had to chuckle at that.

“Um, Naoto,” Yu began, “We can sense this’ll get personal for both you and Kanji,”

“Yeah, like beyond typical Persona stuff. And stuff between you two is none of our business,” everyone nodded at Chie’s input.

“So, we’ll be right outside the door. We won’t leave without you and Kanji – oh, and Sukuna-Hikona. Good luck and take your time,” Yu punctuated his courteous statement with a pleasant smile that Naoto returned with a nod. As the team filed out Naoto had a fleeting thought, ‘Not only are they the best team to work with, they’re the best friends anyone could ask for.’ Afterwards, she turned to her shadow who was more than willing to cooperate since there was no more tension.

“Come on,” the shadow did a “this way” kind of wave, “I’ll take you to him and answer your questions on the way.” Naoto smiled and nodded.

“Thank you,” As Shadow Naoto took Naoto through secret areas, she began with her questions, “So, why is Kanji here? Why would he come by himself?”

“Ah. That was me. I gave him a dream in which I talked to him as my Sukuna-Hikona self,” she retold the request she’d given Kanji that night.

“And since you reverted to a shadow again, that’s why I couldn’t summon Sukuna-Hikona,” the girl nodded in understanding while her other self nodded in confirmation. “And what, pray tell, could we not discuss in the real world?” Shadow Naoto bounced her shoulders a bit and flashed a coy smile.

“That you’d like to do something like~,” she opened a new door to reveal a _very_ different Kanji, “THIS!” she yelled with a dramatic presenting pose extending both arms. Naoto’s eyes were wide. Kanji was perched on an operating table shirtless. Even though he was on his stomach, it was obvious how round and big it was. His arms, soft and flabby, were pushing him up enough to raise his upper body. Speaking of his upper body, his once toned chest were full, squishy breasts. His were probably as big as hers! His ass and thighs were also fuller but not so much to split his pants. They were just pretty tight. But the sexiest thing for Naoto was the tube coming down from the ceiling, pumping stream after stream of, what seemed like, fudge into the mask on Kanji’s face, filling him with chocolate.

“Ooooooh,” she gasped, amazed at the sight. Shadow Naoto pressed the button on her remote that controls the fudge and giggled. She showed Naoto a button with sparkles from it too.

“Press this to turn him back to normal,” Naoto looked at her with confused furrowed brows, “If an Energy Shower can turn revert Yu, Yosuke, and Teddie back to their youth after I turned them into 80-year-olds, it can change Kanji back to his normal size,” she handed Naoto the remote and patted her shoulder, “The rest is on you. You know the way out. I’ll be a Persona if you need me,” the shadow started to sparkle and fade. The last thing she said was, “Let your heart win. You’ll be happy in the end.” Naoto’s shadow became Sukuna-Hikona once again and turned into the card she needed to summon them. She rushed to Kanji’s side and pulled the mask off. Thankfully, of chocolate had long stopped so they didn’t make a mess. Kanji pushed himself onto his knees to straighten out his back.

“N-Naoto!” he sounded so happy to see her.

“KANJI!!!” she threw her arms around his neck and kissed the remaining spots of chocolate from his face (which was actually pretty good). “Are you alright?” he nodded.

“Yeah. Just bloated. And I missed you! Your Persona told me to come,” that made Naoto sigh and release a nervous laugh.

“Y-yeeeeaaah. I’ll explain later. But I’ll admit,” she squeezed Kanji’s muffin top and caressed his belly as if he were pregnant. “I…I really like your new look,” she gave him a hug and pressed her cheek into his soft chest. While he was surprised by her confession, Kanji couldn’t help but enjoy Naoto’s tender, intimate touches. He slowly wrapped his arms around her to bring her in closer. She released an extremely content sigh. “The others are waiting outside. But they told me that we could take our time. Let’s stay like this for just a few minutes. Okay?” Kanji sighed too and stroked her hair before resting his cheek on it.

“Okay. Do you think they’ll be surprised to see me like this?”

“Oh, don’t worry. Sukuna-Hikona showed me how to change you back. And I do love you soft like this but I’d rather it happen gradually. You know, normal weight gain.” Kanji’s girlfriend surprised him yet again.

“Re-really!?” he felt Naoto nod against his chest.

“Mmm-hmm. Besides, I worked on your sweater for months. It’d be really unfortunate if you couldn’t wear it.” She felt Kanji lift his head off hers and she could tell he was both confused and elated.

“What!? ‘Worked on my sweater?’ Y-you _made me a sweater_!?” Naoto’s eyes shot wide open once she realized what she’d said.

“…Oh fudge…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine the dramatic pose Shadow Naoto did to present Kanji is the one Will Smith made when presenting Jada Pickett Smith that's been memed to death. XD
> 
> Side Note: *Spoilers for Persona 4 Anime* Yu facing his shadow and it turning back into Izanagi after he accepts it is the logic I'm going by with Shadow Naoto coming back.
> 
> Other Side Note: I really want a Neko Shirogane!


	7. Stuffed Like a Turkey: Female Phantom Thieves/Male Phantom Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Spoilers for Third Semester of Persona 5 Royal* After learning about a fantasy the female Phantom Thieves share, the male Phantom Thieves decide to participate as a late Christmas gift. It especially can be fulfilled thanks to Maruki's dream reality. The women are ready to commence with Operation Massive in the Metaverse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No joke about spoilers. If you don't want to be spoiled on the third semester of P5 Royal, give this chapter a skip until you finish it. For those who don't care, know about it, or have played it, enjoy!

‘This reality will go away soon. While we have the chance, we need give the girls what they want. Then once this is over, we’ll never have to speak of this again.’ That’s what Joker thought to himself as he sat in a chair with his hands tied behind his back. This was all part of a post-Christmas present to his fellow thieves. Well, the women of the Phantom Thieves at least. He sat between Skull and Crow with Fox on Crow’s opposite side. Their hands were also bound behind them and a large table was spread out before all four of them. The boys were sitting in Mementos on one of the safe floors, awaiting the girls’ return. Even though not a lot of time passed since the ladies left, they were still glad there won’t be any shadows coming. 

“So, who exactly wanted this for Christmas?” Skull asked, looking at Joker. The leader craned his neck to the right to face his friend and second.

“Noir was the one who told me on Christmas Day. But she was speaking on behalf of all of the female thieves, apparently,” Joker did a small shrug, “I talked to Oracle a couple of days later and she confirmed it.”

“From that, I assume you committed to this before our little agreement,” Crow spat with a touch of bitterness. “So please explain to me; why am _I_ included in this scenario?!” Joker and Skull shared a quiet snort at Crow’s expense. Joker met his rival’s gaze to answer,

“Well, you _are_ , for all intents and purposes, one of us. Thus, you deserve to play a part in everything we do from now on. And they said they wanted _all of_ the male Phantom Thieves to participate.”

“Besides,” Skull chimed in, “you were part of the team well before this was even on the table. Heh, heh.”

“Was the pun intentional?” Fox unexpectedly asked before Crow could retort. The other thieves looked towards him in confusion. “You said ‘on the table’ and we’re…” he trailed off and looked down, becoming aware that his comrades weren’t in the mood for jokes. “I apologize. Just wanted to relieve the tension in the air.” Joker leaned further forward to make his face appear in Fox’s peripheral vision. He smiled once Fox looked at him.

“It’s fine, Fox. The same thing actually crossed my mind,” Fox flashed a small smile to show his appreciation.

“No, it didn’t,” Crow mumbled. Joker did his best to nudge his arm against Crow’s to shut him up. Suddenly, the sound of the Mona-bus coming to a stop echoed from the stairwell. The female Phantom Thieves made several trips to bring everything they had to the safe floor. Everything they had being large trays carrying dishes of food. Sometimes two thieves were needed to carry one tray! It was a wonder how all of it fit in the Mona-bus and was still hot enough to have steam wafting from it. With all the food spread on the table, it looked like a table out of a buffet. There were 10 turkeys, 4 large baskets of croissants, 4 buckets of fried chicken, 2 massive bowls with potato salad in one and sauteed spinach in the other, 8 boxes of wagashi, 4 strawberry shortcakes, and…4 normal sized plates of LeBlanc’s curry and rice with a cart off to the side stacked with gallons of tea, sodas, juices, milk, and coffee. All the boys could do is stare at everything on the table in awe. Having reverted back into his normal form, Morgana came down and was just as shocked as his male teammates once he saw the display.

“Th-they’re gonna-” the (not) cat’s head jolted towards the girls. He raised his paw as if he were pointing, “Y-you’re gonna make them…” he seemed to be at a loss for words.

“Don’t worry, Mona,” Panther reassured and presented wrapped sushi. “They’ll be just fine. You played your part,” she bent down to give him the sushi, “so let us play ours.” She patted his round head and smiled.

“And by doing so, the boys will also play theirs,” Queen declared with confidence. As odd as this seemed to him, Morgana decided not to dwell on it. Not his monkey, not his circus after all. He strolled over to the covered subway seats, sushi in paw, while shooting his male teammates a “good luck” kind of look.

“Just let me know when everyone’s ready!” he called before he tore into his fish. It took Noir’s cheerful voice to snap them back into reality.

“What do you think, boys? It’s all for the four of you!” she giggled. It was then that Joker, and the rest of the male thieves for that matter, realized what they agreed to.

“W-we have t-to eat _EVERYTHING HERE_!?” he yelled in an uncharacteristic act of fear. Queen gave instructions as she handed Noir, Oracle, and Panther a plate, also keeping one for herself.

“Don’t worry, everything will be divided among the four of you. Keeping portion sizes relatively similar, that’ll be Violet’s job.” She tilted her head towards said girl.

“Thank you for trusting me with such an important job, Queen-senpai,” she said with a small bow, “Um, are you sure you want me here though?”

“Pssh, yeah we do!” Oracle said bluntly, “Crow is here so you deserve to be too! Plus, you were curious about why we enjoy this, right?” Violet nodded shyly. “Alright then! That’s that. Oh, and let one of us know if you want to feed anyone. Mwehehe.” Violet went to get a box of utensils both for eating and food distribution. Queen cleared her throat to give more instructions.

“Okay boys, here are the assignments for the first course: Panther will feed Skull, Noir will feed Crow, Oracle will feed Fox, and I will feed Joker.” The women held out their plates as Violet divided the meat of two turkeys among the four. “Don’t worry. We’ll change feeders and feedees throughout this whole process.” Violet began putting spinach on each plate until there were small green hills next to the meat. The girls leaned over the table to put their full plates in front of their designated boy. They also pushed 2 turkeys towards each boy.

“Wait, wait. Don’t we already have turkey? The plates are damn near covered!” Crow asked with opposition. Noir giggled. Though it sounded sweet, it seemed to be a little sinister.

“Yes, that’s true. But did you notice how many we have? 10 turkeys for 4 boys,” she walked around the table as she explained. She ran her finger over every boys’ shoulder as she passed behind them. “So, to divide them evenly, we had to split two in half. Those halves are on your plates. But for the other 8…” She leaned over Crow’s shoulder and flashed a knowing grin.

“2 turkeys for each boy,” Panther walked toward Skull, sashaying her hips and finishing Noir’s logic. The girls lifted the boys’ masks onto their heads so they could have easier access to their mouths. All four boys were starting to get nervous.

“B-but how can we-hmph!” Fox tried to ask a question but Oracle shoved a turkey leg into his mouth. He figured out that she wasn’t going to remove it until he took a bite. So, he did just that. She lightly shushed him and ran her fingers through his hair to comfort him.

“Don’t worry, Inari. We believe all of you can handle it,” Oracle brought the leg back to his mouth after he swallowed. Fox took another bite. “That’s it; off to a great start. We all know you, especially, need some meat on your bones,” she took her hand off his hair and used it to pat his too thin stomach. After an affirmative nod in their direction from Oracle, each girl began to encourage her respective boy to start eating. “Trust me, each of you are going to be stuffed like a turkey by the time we’re done.”

“Maybe even bigger,” Queen implied with a wink as she brought a forkful of stuffing/dressing to Joker’s lips. If the men were being honest, the turkey tasted great. It was cooked to perfection and still moist and juicy. Both in the light parts of the wings and breasts and the dark parts of the legs. The stuffing/dressing was an amazing compliment to the meat. When the consistent taste of meat became overwhelming for a feedee, his feeder would switch to the spinach. Sure, it was soft and a little slimy but that’s just how sauteed spinach is. It was moist with olive oil and had the modest seasoning of salt and pepper. Eventually, the men started to lose track of time and didn’t notice their progress. The women had managed to stuff them with an entire turkey and a half plus the plates of spinach and turkey by the time Violet brought them each a gallon of oolong tea. Her words brought the boys out of their monotonous trances. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long to think of this, but you guys are probably thirsty, aren’t you?” she explained as she put them on the table, “I was just…so enamored by how much the four of you could eat.” She sounded a little flustered when she confessed. A light blush was slightly visible under her mask. Panther giggled at Violet as she prepared to give Skull some tea.

“You’re starting to get it, aren’t you, Violet?” she teased while holding the back of Skull’s head and pouring tea down his throat. She was handling him as she would a baby. Violet managed to slowly nod and listen to Skull’s deep gulps as he consumed half of the gallon. He released a spent “ahhhhh” once Panther released the spout from his mouth. “Good job, Skull. You’re almost done. I’m kind of sad,” she said with a small pout, “you eat so well and I want to keep feeding you. But we’ll have to switch soon.” She patted his blond hair and he gave her a tired smile. Not only did they finish the turkeys, the male thieves also managed to polish the entire oversized bowl of spinach between the four of them. They relaxed into their chairs and tried to fight off their food comas while their teammates cleared the dishes. Before they knew it, they were receiving belly rubs from their new feeders. Joker was accepted the soft touches from Noir while Queen meticulously pushed pressure points in Crow’s stomach. Panther had her ear under Fox’s navel while rubbing circles on his upper abdomen. Skull felt like a pile of bread dough because Oracle was squeezing and kneading the sides and bottom of his belly. It was Noir who got things going again.

“Okay, boys. Let’s get some chicken, croissants, and potato salad in all of you,” she reached for the bucket and basket of chicken and croissants. Joker moaned and slowly shook his head.

“Mmm, so full…don’t think I can…ugh,” he grunted and tried to shift in his seat. He wished his hands weren’t behind his back so he could touch his stomach. Noir clicked her tongue.

“Ladies, I think we should make this easier for our guys. What do you say?” Panther and Oracle nodded. Queen hummed with a response.

“Agreed. But I may need some help with Crow’s.”

“Help with my what?” he asked lightly. Queen put her finger to his lips and pointed at the rest of the girls. Oracle and Noir were undoing Skull and Joker’s belts, pants, and vest (in Joker’s case). Their open pants were slightly folded under their bloated bellies. Skull’s shirt was lifted almost to his chin and Joker’s entire vest was wide open, leaving their filled torsos exposed. Crow looked to his left and saw that Panther had unzipped Fox’s outfit all the way down which freed his stomach and chest from their confines. Queen was tapping her foot, thinking about how to release Crow’s stomach.

“Oh, I know!” Noir fiddled through Joker’s coat and pulled out his dagger. “Why not cut it?” The suggestion gave Crow enough energy to perk up, fidget, and oppose.

“WHAT!? Hell no! You’re _not_ cutting my clothes!” Since he was tied to the chair, he couldn’t really stop them. Plus, he lost his energy again after the fidgeting made him burp.

“Are you done?” Queen asked as if she were letting a child finish his tantrum. When all he did was grunt, she smiled. “Good,” Noir and Panther gently tugged on the fabric around Crow’s stomach to make it easier for Queen to saw through it with the dagger. “It’s just your torso, not much more skin than the rest of the men are showing.”

“Besides,” Oracle announced in a mischievous tone while she leaned on Noir’s shoulder, “if things go right, all four of you will be completely naked once we’re done. Mwehehe.” Her statement shocked the men and Violet enough for them to turn scarlet red and jerk their heads in her direction.

“WHAAAT!?” they all yelled in unison. She giggled again.

“Yeah. Our goal is to make all of you so big that you’ll burst out of your clothes and tear them to shreds! Relax; it’ll be fun!” Crow’s torso was finally exposed but the men really weren’t ready to move on after having that bomb dropped on them. Violet moved as fast as she could to pile their plates with potato salad and have plenty of drinks ready. Between every piece of chicken they were fed, every male phantom thief tried to get their teammates to hesitate.

“Hold on!”

“Wait a minute!”

“No doh-!”

“Please, I ca-!”

“No mo-!”

“I’m too full!”

It didn’t matter. The female thieves pressed on; they reassured their teammates that everything will be fine and they should trust them.

“Please, just let us pamper and care for you,” Noir gently ordered Joker as she stroked his bangs. Violet had taken away the empty chicken buckets as it was time to move on to the sides. Noir suggested they scoop potato salad onto the croissants as she thought it would be more efficient. She cupped her hand under the first covered croissant and fed it to Joker. It wasn’t bad even though he never considered putting potato salad on a croissant. After he finished all 25 croissants from the basket, he briefly wondered if Noir was the one who bought 100 croissants. Noir had a soda ready for him to gulp down. He really was thirsty so he willingly accepted it. Crow, Fox, and Skull were finished shortly afterwards. The girls were staring at them, deep in thought. Noir must have come to a conclusion because she shrugged and let out a “hm” before making a suggestion. “I think we could use some help now. What do you think, girls?” She finished with a smile and the other women giggled. They all crossed to the opposite side of the table and closed their eyes. They looked like they were wishing for something. Before they could ask, the men each had a foreign object in front of their faces. They were tentacles that had spread into the new parts of Mementos thanks to Dr. Maruki. All of them had their mouths slightly open in confusion and the tentacles forced their way into their mouths.

They were scared out of their minds and tried to pull back. The tentacles only went further in until they couldn’t breathe. The men had no choice but to stop moving but the abominations couldn’t stop them from releasing distressed noises. Violet looked terrified for them but the other women touched her shoulder to assure that their teammates were safe. The boys could feel the tentacles were changing but weren’t sure what they were doing. Suddenly, some sweet substance was going down their throats. It was rather strange. At first it was cold then it was a normal room temperature. Despite the substance being consistently sweet, the flavors seemed to change too. It was almost as if food was turned into liquid. At the same time, the men could feel their bodies fill up and expand. They couldn’t tell if their weight was increasing but that question was quickly answered. The chairs they were in had given up. One by one, Fox, Skull, Crow, and Joker were on the floor, their asses covering the remnants of their former chairs. Some of their teammates seemed elated at the sight while the rest looked…aroused(?). They may have been imagining that last one. The girls had run behind them to release their bound hands (they still had Joker’s dagger).

“I think it’s okay if we let them go,” Queen said coyly.

“Oh yeah,” Panther enthusiastically agreed, “these big boys aren’t going anywhere!” Hearing the phrase “big boys” and the implication that the feedees had become immobile had all of the Phantom Thieves blushing; out of embarrassment for the men and from being flustered for the women. After the sweet substance was consumed, there were two sudden familiar flavors; LeBlanc’s curry and coffee. That’s when it occurred to Joker and Crow, the tentacles were feeding them the rest of the food and drinks. And it might have multiplied the amount considering how much they, Skull, and Fox were growing. As the flow from the tentacles was slowing down, they could see that their chests were bare and had become full on man boobs. Their stomachs were also bare so they assumed they reached the girls’ nudity goal. They assumed the girls had moved from behind them since they only felt the smooth tile of the wall on their backs. Their massive bodies were touching and the right side of Skull’s body was spilling into the stairwell. On the opposite end, the left side of Fox’s body was pushing against the glass booth. He hoped Morgana would notice so he wouldn’t crush him. The tentacles finally reverted; their job was done. The boys were so relieved but so bloated, so full, and so very fat.

It took a while, but all the girls managed to climb up their bodies to see their faces. Everyone’s faces were still super pink. Violet was squishing Joker’s belly while she perched on it.

“Yeah, ladies, I definitely get it. Oooh, they’re soooo soft,” she crawled across Crow’s stomach and laid her head on Fox’s with a content hum. Panther was laying against Fox’s moobs and lightly poking his nose and cheeks.

“I think we can call it even for the nude modeling thing, Fox,” she teased. Fox cut his eyes away from her while he did his best to do a nervous giggle.

“Don’t forget to feel their moobs~.” Oracle sang as she felt and groped Skull’s. He tried to talk but with his position pushing his fat neck under his chin and his cheeks being so puffy, all he could manage were a few grunting sounds. It seems it was the same for Joker, Fox, and Crow. Resting in Crow’s cleavage, Queen validated Violet’s admiration.

“Yeah. It’s so amazing to be surrounded by so much softness and body warmth, but it’s also nice to worship cuties while they’re so helpless.” This made the boys release slightly annoyed snorts. Of course, Queen knew the psychology behind their fetish. Noir cupped her hands around Joker’s fat face and explained in a soft voice,

“You know that wishes are granted in this reality, right? Well, you see, we wished for the ability to make our male teammates massive in the Metaverse. In fact, that’s what we called this little operation,” she giggled, “That’s why the tentacles helped us feed you guys, in case you were wondering. By the time we get you guys out of Mementos, you’ll be your normal sizes. Kind of like how our Phantom Thief clothes change back to our normal ones.” After hearing Noir’s explanation, Violet sat up from Fox’s belly.

“On that note, how _are_ we getting them out of here, exactly?” The other women had no answer to that, making faces that said, “oh crap”. The men made exasperated sounds of both disbelief and irritation. Thankfully, Morgana voiced what they were thinking.

“WHAAAAAAAT!?” even though he slept through the feeding session, he managed to wake up once the boys were growing.

“Oh! I’m glad you’re safe, Mona-chan!” Noir smiled, trying to dance around their obvious predicament.

“Yeah, yeah. I jumped onto the tracks before Fox either blocked me in or crushed me.”

“Or you could’ve gone out the other side,” Oracle added.

“Look! Enough about me! None of you thought about how we’re getting them out of here!? They obviously can’t move and none of us can carry them. So, WHAT DO WE DO!?” The girls looked at each other, their gargantuan teammates, and their (not) feline one. Eventually, Panther had a timid, though flimsy, solution.

“Um…c-can you turn into a crane, Mona?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy. Looks like the excitement of having their fantasy fulfilled made the girls stop being practical. Even Makoto wasn't thinking! Heck, even I don't know how they'll get out of it. Though that's not a bad idea, Ann. If Mona can, let's hope the boys won't break him! Teehee. ;)


	8. On The (Christmas) Market: P3, P4, P5 Protagonists/Respective Potential Love Interests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the ladies of S.E.E.S., the Investigation Team, and Phantom Thieves learn about their leaders cheating on them on Christmas rather than Valentine's Day. Their present to themselves and each other, punishment and humiliation for their cheating boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took inspiration from the saying "off the market" meaning you're no longer dating. So the protagonists date everyone like they’re on the market despite prior commitments. Fair warning: this one might be a little weird, especially at the end. The girls go all out with the humiliation. I finished this at 5am, so I may not be in the most logical of mindsets. And some of the girls may be OOC. Eh, I hope it's fun anyway.
> 
> ***I'll also go ahead and put a trigger warning for: Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation, Fat Shaming, and Name Calling.***
> 
> Hope you can enjoy. <3

Contact List:

Select #

>Lucia

>Alibaba

Start Video Call … … …

*Lucia has accepted your call

*Alibaba has accepted your call

After giving the screen time to buffer, the faces of her fellow Navigators greeted Rise.

“Hi, Fuuka-chan, Futaba-chan! How are you two?”

“Hello, Rise-chan. I’ll admit, I’m still pretty upset. But I think this little…activity of ours will make things better,” Fuuka let a knowing smile sneak onto her face, “How about you, Futaba-chan?”

“Oh, I agree, wholeheartedly,” Futaba said with a mischievous giggle, “Ann, Makoto, Haru, and Sumire are here too,” Futaba moved and turned her laptop towards her comrades, “Say ‘hi’, everyone!” All the girls either waved or said an enthusiastic ‘hello’. “Are the women of S.E.E.S. and the Investigation Team there too?”

“We sure are! And so is Marie-chan!” Fuuka and Futaba heard Yukiko shout before Rise could answer. Meanwhile Yukari moved next to Fuuka so the other girls could see her too.

“Same here,” she replied. “Not only that, but our leading man is also here!” Yukari tuned to address Misturu and Aigis. “Okay, bring him in!” The heiress and robot scooted a chair into frame with Makoto sitting in it. His hands were tied behind his back and a cloth was in his mouth as a makeshift gag. Rise giggled on her end of the screen and did a small clap.

“Fantastic! We have our star with us too!” Rise moved away from the computer screen to reveal that Yu was in the same position as Makoto, bound and gaged in a chair. “Futaba-chan?” The cute hacker was carrying her laptop, possibly to the other side of the room.

“Mwehehe, heeeerrrreeee he is!” She turned it to reveal a similarly restrained Ren. The other female Phantom Thieves were leaning in around him as if they were taking a group selfie. “Well, since everyone’s here, I think we can get stared!”

“Let’s do it!” Rise cheered.

“Mmhm,” Fuuka nodded. All 14 women were scrambling in their respective leader’s rooms, grabbing candles and tarot cards. Yu, Makoto, and Ren were looking at each other through the video call. While they couldn’t speak, each boy could tell the other 2 were also confused and mildly frightened. Either it was obvious in their eyes and limited body language or it was a wildcard synergy thing. The young women around them lit different numbers of candles at their feet. Ren was surrounded by 10 while Yu and Makoto were both surrounded by 7. After that, each girl knelt and burnt one tarot card per candle until the cards turned to ash. The boys furrowed their brows and glanced at as many of their comrades as possible, hoping to get some explanation. All the women among the 3 lines only smiled or giggled in an unnerving fashion as they stood up. Fuuka cleared her throat to announce, “Now we just have to welcome our important guests.” The girls closest to the doors (or in the case of Ren’s, the stairs) left to retrieve said guests. After a minute, they entered Makoto, Yu, and Ren’s rooms with Elizabeth, Margret, and Lavenza respectively in tow. The men were even more confused but were still unable to ask questions. The Velvet Sisters bowed to their guests as a ‘hello’ and spoke to each other through the computers.

“Ready, Sisters?” Elizabeth asked, holding up her compendium.

“I am,” Lavenza answered, presenting her copy.

“As am I,” Margret followed suit. The 3 women opened their books and took deep breaths. In unison, they levitated cards from the compendium, and mumbled what sounded like a chant. Suddenly, they snapped their books shut and the candles quickly extinguished; despite no one blowing them out and no wind sweeping through the room. The Velvet Sisters wished all 3 parties luck and noted that they’d be right outside the rooms. As their teammates cleared away the candles, Ann, Yukari, and Chie removed their respective leader’s gags. Immediately after his mouth was free, Ren blurted out,

“What the hell was that?! What’s going on?!”

“Yeah, Makoto and I would like to know too. Right?” Yu added his input. Makoto nodded for his response.

“Okay; here’s the deal,” Ann began, “Among each group, one of us got a response from the 3 of you for a Christmas date.” Each boy felt heat run through their stomachs. They had feelings that they knew where this was going.

“But we’ve known for a while,” Naoto continued, “Makoto, you’ve been seen with every woman in S.E.E.S., Ren is dating every lady Phantom Thief, and Yu,” she leaned over his shoulder so her face was next to his, “has committed to every one of his female Investigation Teammates.” She punctuated her explanation with 2 hard pats to Yu’s arm.

“Uh-um…” Makoto tried to find his words, but he was cut off by Mitsuru.

“Not only that, the 3 of you have also messed around with other female classmates,” she gave his shoulder a squeeze. Not enough to cause pain but her nails left small indents on his jacket.

“Or in Ren’s case,” Haru chimed in, “a shogi player from another school, his homeroom teacher, and a few professional career women,” she lightly ruffled his unkempt hair. He gulped.

“I— _we_ know it’s too late for apologies. But we can try to make it up to-”

“Oh, Senpai, you misunderstand,” Sumire stopped him, “all of the women in this chat accept what the 3 of you did,” the men looked dumbfounded, but they let her continue, “So, we decided to push you boys in the direction of being lovable for all of us.”

“And the women who aren’t here but also send their love,” Aigis said, ending with a mischievous smile and giggle.

“W-what do you mean by that? What are you going to do to us?” Yu nervously asked.

“And why were the women from the Velvet Room here? What did you all do?” Makoto asked. Queen (they decided she’ll be called by her codename to avoid confusion with 2 Makoto’s) chuckled and moved closer to the computer.

“Tell me something gentlemen, are you…famished?” After she asked, Ren did feel like he had hunger pangs, Makoto was starting to feel a little weak, and Yu’s stomach audibly growled. “We thought so. You see, Elizabeth, Lavenza, and Margert helped us implant Beelzebub’s sin into all of you.” As if on cue, the Velvet Sisters returned with immense carts of food.

“The demon Beelzebub is known for the deadly sin of gluttony,” Lavenza explained.

“And since the 3 of you can summon him as a Persona,” Elizabeth continued.

“It only takes a small ritual to instill his traits onto you,” Margert finished with a small tap to Yu’s nose. “One candle for every card of the arcana the women you see represent,”

“And their desires are thrust upon you via the summoned demon,” Elizabeth explained as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

“Long story short,” Chie began to summarize, “since we all want you guys to be able to love us, we’re gonna make sure there’s enough of you for _all of us_ to love!” With Chie’s words, the Velvet Sisters’ large amounts of food, and the gluttony ritual, the boys were able to put everything together. They had mutual faces and thoughts that screamed, “oh crap”. Rise brought the explanation home.

“And we all vented to each other. So, when we were thinking about how to punish you guys, we thought it would be fun to show each other your process!” She let out a delightful giggle as she wrapped her arms around Yu’s neck from behind.

“Think of it as, friendly competition!” Futaba said under a vale of encouragement. “ALRIGHT! Let’s start with the burgers, girls!” Sumire, Aigis, and Marie grabbed a plate of, what seemed like 20ish, hamburgers stacked on a tray rather than a plate. They stood next to their respective partners, making sure they were in the frame after placing the plate on the desks next to them.

“Okay then,” Marie picked up a sandwich, making Sumire and Aigis do the same, “let’s see whose pants button pops off first,” she shot Yu a grim smile. He hated himself for thinking the food smelled good, but he was genuinely starving thanks to the Beelzebub thing. He only parted his lips slightly and Marie was shoving the burger into his mouth. “Ren, Makoto, you better get going!” she teased. Despite their reluctance, Ren and Makoto accepted Sumire and Aigis’ burgers too. The moment the leaders took the first bites, they were immediately lost. They were just so glad to have food on their tongues and sliding down their throats. The men couldn’t really watch each other or even themselves to track their progress. And honestly, they didn’t really care. Food consumption and small breaks for well-timed drinks was all they could focus on. They didn’t notice when a different woman was feeding them or even when they switched from burgers, to ramen, to pizza, to mochi, to sushi, and so on. The rare times they were able to think of anything other than food, they wondered how their fellow wildcards were doing and how much longer this would last. Those thoughts were gone when they received another spoonful of ice cream.

After who-knows-how-long, Yu, Ren, and Makoto had their mouths open but nothing was put into them. They heard a book being snapped shut. Just like when the Velvet Sisters closed the compendium earlier. That must have been the trigger to end the connection to gluttony because all 3 boys finally felt full; maybe even uncomfortably full. Yu felt as if he was about to drift off into a food coma, but he felt a hand lightly tap his cheek. He heard a distinctly forceful but kind voice.

“Hey, Yu. Come on, stay awake,” when he opened his eyes, Yukiko was leaning in front of him, smiling. He smiled too and opened his mouth to speak but instead a loud, extended burp is what came out. When he was done, he groaned and realized that he just burped in her face.

“S-sorry, Yukiko,” he said groggily, “Ugh…’m so full.” Yukiko started one of her laughing fits.

“Oh, Yu! It would be surprising if you _weren’t_ full! Hahahaha! Af-after how much you ate, how could you not be?! And you’re moaning like you didn’t expect it!” He heard Chie shout,

“Yukiko, come down and let the man recover! You made him burp; that’s all we needed!”

“Oh yeah! Tha-that burp! Hahahaha! That was hilarious too!” Despite being out of it, he realized what Chie said.

“Wait, come down? Why did you tell her to ‘come down?’” he asked. Yukiko finally relaxed from her laughing.

“Oh yeah, he doesn’t realize what happened. Hey why don’t you guys come up? Then he can see Makoto, Ren, and himself.” Suddenly, Yu felt random tickles and pressure on his body. After that, Rise, Naoto, Marie, Margret, and Chie were in front of his face. Without a word, Rise turned her laptop and he saw that Ren and Makoto were massive blobs. Their faces were round with puffy cheeks and multiple chins; maybe even 4 or 5! Their chins were almost swallowed up by their necks which were being swallowed by their collarbones and shoulders. Rise enlarged the self-screen and Yu saw that he looked just like them!

“What the-!” he tried to touch his face, but his arms felt heavy. He looked to his sides to check them. They were damn near gone! His arms had become stubby mounds of fat that were consuming his chubby hands. He managed to scan his lower body and saw that the women were perched on 2 massive, squishy pads of flesh. Margret was the furthest back. As she moved to get comfortable, he suddenly felt sensitive and a tingle ran through him. He realized she had accidently brushed his nipple and they were perched on his chest! Or more accurately, his breasts; his boy breasts. “How…HOW BIG DID I GET?!” The girls smiled as Naoto pulled out her phone. She showed him the pictures she took. She explained what happened with every picture along with who reached what milestone first: he had eaten the first plate of hamburgers the fastest and Makoto finished literally 2 minutes later, Yu was the last to have his button pop while Makoto won that one, Ren was the first to break his chair and Yu’s broke second, and so on.

“All three of you ended up nude and filled your rooms at the same time,” Yukari said while wrapping her arm around Makoto’s fat face to pat a chubby cheek, much to his chagrin.

“And the last thing we were measuring,” Queen explained while spread out on Ren’s giant mass of a belly, “was whose post-meal burp was the longest!”

“So, let’s tally,” Fuuka began to tap on her phone while mumbling to herself, “Hmm, so burgers was Yu, lasagna was Ren, ramen was Ren, button was Makoto, pants ripping was Yu…” She pecked away for a minute and finally announced, “Okay! Before, you boys were tied in terms of weight gain milestones. But after counting the longest burps: Makoto lasted 3 seconds, Ren’s was 6 seconds, so at 8 seconds, Yu wins!” The Investigation Team women began to cheer and caress his head and massive, soft body. They were throwing around “praise” such as: “good job, Fatty”, “such a glutton”, “our precious big boy”, and other “compliments” of that nature. He sighed once the praise died down.

“I’m afraid to ask, but what does winning mean in this case?” all the girls smiled as they crawled closer to his face. Since she was the closest, Chie cupped his face and told him.

“It means, you’re officially the Biggest Piggy! Not only in terms of your size and how much you ate. But also in the sense of you playing with our feelings makes you a total pig!” All the girls, including the ones in S.E.E.S. and the Phantom Thieves, chortled as Chie pulled a chocolate chip cookie out of her pocket to shove into Yu’s mouth. To humiliate him more, every Investigation Team girl reached in to pinch his fat cheeks while calling him a piggy.

“Ren here,” Ann began, patting Ren’s head, “Got second place. He’s considered the Fattest Cat! Because fat cats tend to be sly and a little spoiled, just like him with his multiple relationships. But in the end,” Haru placed cat ears on Ren’s head while Futaba put whiskers on his face as Ann finished, “all you can say about them is, ‘oh, Honey, that’s cute!’” The Female Phantom Thieves continued to pet him like a cute animal as every girl called him a kitty or a pussy.

“Finally, as for Makoto,” Mitsuru visibly crawled over his shoulder to semi-slide down his back. The other S.E.E.S. girls followed suit, taking the laptop with them so everyone could see. Makoto managed to turn his head to see them in his peripherals. “For third place, he wins the title of Giant Ass! Both because of his. Big. Fat. Butt,” she punctuated each word with a smack to one of Makoto’s enormous ass cheeks, “And because that’s what he is for cheating!” All S.E.E.S. women pulled out a sharpie and got to work writing Makoto’s title across his ass while the others cheered them on. Cheers like “mark him up”, “give him a spanking”, “dat ass tho”, and “that’s a lot of ass”.

Obviously, the point of this was to punish and humiliate the boys. And as much as it worked, they took it. They admitted to their ladies that they definitely deserved it, the girls had the right to be upset, and genuinely apologized. The women were happy to forgive and forget and let them know that the Velvet Sisters will take the excess weight away after everyone finishes enjoying their fat. No one wanted their fat asses to fall through the floor, after all. This may have been petulant and a kinky form of revenge but the girls had to admit, this was a cathartic Christmas present to themselves and each other. And to top it off, it was hella fun! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo...yeeeeeaaaah...Biggest Piggy=Yu Narukami, Fattest Cat=Ren Amamiya, Giant Ass=Makoto Yuuki...I'm sorry...By the way, let's hope that sharpie ink washes off for Makoto. :)


	9. Snug As a Pig in a Blanket: Junpei Iori/Chidori Yoshino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chidori and Junpei live together and she wants to cook well for him. Considering a few months have passed and Junpei's waistline has gone up a few sizes, it seems she's succeeded. On Christmas Eve, things are just quiet and intimate for them as they wind down until the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this takes place in an AU where nothing bad happens to the Persona 3 cast. I know that goes against what the original game stood for. But I think for the sake of a little fluff and smut, it can be forgiven. :D

Chidori never really thought much about being super impressive with her cooking. Of course, she knew _how_ to as she needed to in order to survive. But she knew the bare minimum: how to follow a recipe, how to tell when meat and fish were cooked, how to chop vegetables and boil or sauté them, and use simple salt and pepper to season. That was enough to satisfy her needs. However, that changed once she met Junpei. While he assured her that he would be satisfied as she proved that she’s a better cook than Fuuka, Chidori still wanted the dishes she made for him to be above average. A way to a man’s heart is through his stomach after all. She read all kinds of recipes, asked Shinjiro for advice, and watched cooking programs (which Shinjiro admitted to watching himself in order to get his cooking knowledge).

Chidori started out with something simple: making Junpei a standard bento box lunch. She didn’t make it super kawaii or artistic. She wanted him to only judge how it tasted. Though she didn’t let it show, she was extremely nervous as Junpei brought a small amount of rice and fish to his mouth. He let it linger in his mouth for a second, chewed, and swallowed.

“Chidorita,” he turned to solemnly look at her, “This. Is…So good! You really did great,” he flashed her one of his big smiles as she sighed in relief.

“Thank you. As you probably know, I worked hard on that box. I had to make sure it was just right for you,” she leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. “I could make some more of those and then some if you’d like me to.” Junpei nodded.

“I’d like that very much. I’m happy to eat anything you make for me.” Chidori smiled warmly and moved away from him to get her sketchbook. She quietly drew him with his chopsticks in hand and bento box in his lap. He would hesitate after each bite to hold still for her. Once she was satisfied, she wrote the kanji for her name and the date in the bottom left: May, 20XX.

***7 Months Later***

It was Christmas Eve and Chidori was in the kitchen of her and Junpei’s shared apartment while he relaxed on the couch. They finished dinner about 30 minutes ago and she was putting the finishing touches on a “snack” for Junpei. She’d made a platter of sausage rolls, or pigs in a blanket. And it was a platter in every sense of the word. With 50-60 of them on the dish, you’d think they were for a dinner party. But nope, they were all for Junpei! Just like he promised back in May, he was always glad to eat whatever Chidori made for him. Due to that, there were times that he ended up bloated and burping after a meal. The sight of Junpei with a bulging stomach was surprisingly erotic to Chidori. He looked so vulnerable and cute whenever he needed to relax after putting so much energy into consuming what she’d made. The cuteness only intensified if he had a burping spree. He claimed that he hated burping in front of her because he didn’t want to disgust her, but she was always far from disgusted. Since he always tried to come across as confident in front of her, it was nice to see that façade fade due to something he couldn’t control.

In short, Chidori loved the state Junpei was in when he got full. She would intentionally give him larger proportions and extra dishes to fill him up faster and assure that he would be bloated. Due to this, Junpei started to become…curvy. He was developing extra padding, primarily, on his stomach and hips. His thighs and butt were filling out by proxy. In the previous month, his chest started to get a little soft as well. Despite the discovery of her fetish, she would relent if Junpei made it clear that he’d legitimately had enough. Especially since he still played and coached baseball on occasion. So, he still needed to be comfortable doing physical activities. She’d joke by saying that she’ll strive to make him weigh 500lbs once he retires! But for now, a puffy Junpei, or Junpuff, was enough for her.

Chidori drizzled ketchup and mustard on the sausage rolls in an opposing zig-zag motion to make them look somewhat pretty. She picked up the platter and headed for the living space. Junpei had his back relaxed against the couch with his head leaning slightly toward his shoulder. He was wrapped in an afghan with his eyes closed. Chidori put the food on the coffee table in front of him. She couldn’t help smiling and sighing in adoration at the sight. Sometimes Junpei would drift off after eating. He gave Chidori permission to wake him up if she had anything else she wanted him to eat. But she decided to let him rest for a bit while she sketched. She could always toss the rolls into the oven if they got too cold. She sat in the armchair on the opposite side of the coffee table and turned to a new page in her sketchbook. They purposely set up the seating in their living room to be like the living space of the S.E.E.S. dorm. Not only did it make situations like this easier (as in when she wanted to draw Junpei while he slept), but Junpei also said it brought back memories whenever former S.E.E.S. members would visit.

She started by making the basic shapes that would help bring together Junpei’s silhouette. Chidori’s most recent drawings of Junpei would always make her reminisce on how he looked earlier that year. She used to use an inverted triangle and a rectangle to make the shape of his torso. But now, she must use an oval to capture how much fuller his waist or stomach is depending on what angle she’s drawing him from. She had gotten as far as being able to start being more detailed on his features when she heard him stir. She used her phone to take a quick picture of him for reference to come back to later. She put her sketchbook down to put the platter in the oven for a few minutes.

By the time Junpei was fully awake and sitting up, Chidori returned with his after-dinner snack. After putting it down, she sat down, and they both leaned towards each other to kiss.

“Hey, Chidorita. How long was I out?” he asked. Chidori shrugged.

“I’m not sure. I was…preoccupied,” though it wasn’t a lie, her eyes darted around before looking back at him.

“You were drawing me, weren’t you?” he smiled knowingly. When she looked down in a dramatic way to show guilt, he chuckled and pecked her cheek, “I knew it. You know I don’t mind. I was just teasing.” She lightly pushed his shoulder, making the blanket fall open a little. She gasped when she saw a glimpse of his bare chest. “Oops! Nip slip!” He covered his nipple with one hand like a woman would. Chidori cleared her throat and tried to hide that she was slightly flustered.

“You…you took off your sweater…”

“I did,” Junpei put his hand down and dropped the afghan, “I had a feeling you’d want me to eat something else so, I thought I’d get comfortable,” He put his hands behind his head, lacing his fingers to lean back some. He acted like he was just stretching to relax but they both knew what he was doing. Completely showing off his chubby body for her. “It seems you approve. Am I right?” Chidori answered by shoving a sausage roll into his mouth and nodding innocently. He brought his hand up to replace hers on the roll.

“You know, it’s funny that I made you sausage rolls,” Junpei furrowed his brows out of curiosity as he inhaled another one, “Or…pigs in a blanket,” his eyes went wide while Chidori began to rub circles on his belly, occasionally patting it. “When you were resting your eyes, that’s exactly what you looked like: snug as a pig in a blanket.” She leaned forward and kissed his ever-filling tummy. Junpei shivered and Chidori knew why. It always turned him on when she called him a pig and worshiped his belly. She shot him a sly smile once she saw the tent growing in his pants. Her hand slid down his stomach and landed right between his legs where she began to rub. Junpei moaned around the sausage roll in his mouth, “Keep eating, my sweet Junpuff,” she gave his stomach another kiss as she unzipped his pants, “I’ll take care of you.” Junpei did as he was told and got another pig in a blanket.

Chidori put her hand down the front of his boxers and ran her finger up and down the underside of his dick. Her fingers traveled lower to fondle his balls. Junpei whimpered with his mouth full. His thighs quivered but he was able to keep them open so she could still have easy access. She let go to quickly pull his waistband down and tuck it under his balls, leaving him fully exposed. Junpei swallowed and released a guttural moan due to his erection finally being free.

“Chidori…” Hearing her name uttered in such an aroused tone only made her want to egg him on. She wrapped her fingers around his cock and started to jerk him off. All the while laying her cheek on his upper stomach, sighing like she was resting on a down-filled pillow.

“Yes, my beloved pig?” she licked the spot her cheek was on and kissed it. Junpei moaned again and bucked into her hand. “I know it’s hard but try to keep eating. Okay?” When he came to his senses, he nodded and went back to the platter. Once he started up again, Chidori used her other hand to cup and play with his balls again. She’d alternate between stroking his dick and rubbing the head of it with her palm. Junpei was squeezing his eyes tight and his leg and stomach muscles were clinching. Once his cock started leaking precum, Chidori used it as lubricant to help her stroke him faster. She kissed his belly again, “Put one more in your mouth, Junpei. Then cum for me, please.” Junpei brought another sausage roll in his mouth, just like she asked. Once he bit down on the sausage, he came. His eyes rolled back as he rode out his orgasm. His cum shooting out onto Chidori’s hand.

He finished the pig in a blanket after he was able to see straight again. He turned to face Chidori who was smiling, elegantly holding up her soiled hand. She brought it to her mouth and slowly licked his fluid off her palm. That one gesture made him exhale in amazement. She continued to smile as she went to the kitchen to wash her hands. He put his boxers back on properly and zipped up his pants while she was gone. When Chidori came back, she pointed to the remaining food on the platter.

“Why don’t I feed these to you so you can finish these off faster? After all, you’re nowhere near bloated yet, are you?” Junpei smiled and shook his head.

“I’m not, Chidori. I’d love for you to feed me and care for me until Christmas morning.” She smiled and sat back down. Before grabbing another pig in a blanket, they shared another loving kiss. She cupped her other hand under a morsel and looked at Junpei for the okay.

“Well then, let’s get to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I'm behind on uploading because I didn't know how I wanted to go about this one. Hope it was enjoyable and worth the wait! :)


	10. Buttons Are Just Ornamental: Ren Amamiya/Yusuke Kitagawa/Futaba Sakura(ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke is given a unique snack from Ren and Futaba. They give him a request to finish them in a brief amount of time in return. Once he does, they give him 2 more requests: come meet them at LeBlanc and wear a button down shirt. It leads the artist into an odd situation but hey, at least they end up giving him more free food as a practical Christmas gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I got off schedule! I doubt all prompts will be done by Christmas at this rate. But the work will be complete; I promise. Thanks for the patience and hope you enjoy! 😀❤️

This was a situation Yusuke never would have thought he’d find himself in. Granted he wasn’t complaining, but this whole scenario was just plain odd. As he sat in Futaba’s room, he started to think back on what happened the previous few days.

Ren and Futaba had given Yusuke 3 boxes of some type of food bar 4 days ago. If he remembered correctly, Futaba called them Kalteen Bars. She said that they were Swedish imported nutrition bars and they’d gotten them just for him. The duo wanted him to finish them within the next few days. At first, he thought that was a tall order considering there were 12 bars per box. But it turned out to be an easy task. He got addicted to the Kalteen Bars very quickly. It definitely helped that they were mostly chocolate with a sweet, dough-like filling. They were also very practical since he could eat them with one hand and quickly grab another when he had to stay awake in his dorm room. Around the evening of the third day, Yusuke stuck his hand into the final box of bars only to feel cardboard walls. He was surprised to see that he’d eaten all 36 bars over the span of 3 days. They were so easy to consume that he didn’t notice them dwindling until the boxes were empty. Since they were the ones who wanted him to finish them, Yusuke made a chat of just Futaba, Ren, and him to let them know that he had. In hindsight, the responding messages did seem a little strange:

 **Ren: Great job, Yusuke; I knew you could do it!** **😊**

**Futaba: I stand corrected, Ren. Awesome, Inari! Now there’s 2 more things we need from you.**

Yusuke hesitated before typing his response. He could tell they weren’t telling him everything. However, they were two good friends of his. If their adventures in the Metaverse have proven anything, it’s that he could trust all of his fellow Phantom Thieves with his life, especially Ren. Plus, it was nice of them to give him a unique snack as a gift. As long as the requests weren’t unreasonable, it was the least he could do. 

**Me: Of course, anything.**

**Futaba: 1) Come to LeBlanc tomorrow @ 12:00pm. We’ll meet you there.** **2) Wear a button-down shirt.**

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve…Well, he wasn’t doing anything special. It would be nice to spend it with them and have some of Sakura-san’s coffee while he was there. Even though he was curious about why he had to wear a button-down shirt specifically, Yusuke didn’t dwell on it for too long.

**Me: I can do that. See you tomorrow.**

***********

Yusuke was the only person in LeBlanc at 11:30am besides Sojiro. After a polite greeting exchange, Yusuke ordered coffee which Sojiro was more than happy to make. They chatted about this and that while Yusuke waited for Futaba and Ren. Naturally, Sojiro wanted to know why he was wearing his white uniform shirt on an off day. The moment he said that Futaba asked him to, that was all Sojiro needed. He never bothered trying to crack the nut that is Futaba’s thought-process. As if on cue, she and Ren entered to grab Yusuke after doing a quick hi/bye to Sojiro. He told Yusuke not to worry about paying for the coffee and let the trio go.

Yusuke thought he was imagining it, but something felt strange in his lower stomach region. It was as if the area where his pants and shirt met wasn’t as spacious as he remembered. However, the company he was in didn’t allow him to linger on that feeling for too long. Futaba was leading the way towards her and Sojiro’s house. She almost didn’t give the two boys time to take off their shoes once they got inside. Once they did, she damn near barked,

“You two, my room, now!” and scurried to another room in the house. Yusuke thought he misheard her when she said, “my room”. Considering how private Futaba was and the fact that he could count on one hand how many times he’d been in her room; it was an unexpected request to say the least. He looked to Ren for confirmation and got a nod in response. With that out of the way, they headed for the hacker’s room. Once they were there, Ren gave Yusuke some advice,

“So…this process may seem a little strange but just bear with us, okay,” once again, Yusuke smothered his curiosity and trusted Ren and Futaba. He nodded to show his compliance, making Ren smile. “And—uh. She told me to tell you to sit on her bed,” and Yusuke did so. Futaba pushed the door open with her back and butt to come in because her hands were full. She had 2 insulated food bags hanging on each arm, 3 convenience store bento boxes stacked in one hand, and 2 Big Bang Burger bags in the other. As Futaba set everything down, Ren went to her mini fridge to retrieve some sodas and energy drinks. Yusuke was too dumbfounded to go any further without asking,

“What’s all this for?” Futaba faced him and let out her signature giggle.

“Mwehehe. I’m glad you asked, Inari. To put it simply, this is our Christmas present!” Yusuke tilted his head in confusion.

“‘Our Christmas present’?” As Futaba knelt down in front of him, Ren explained,

“As in for all three of us.” Yusuke still didn’t understand but he was distracted by the feeling of Futaba pulling off his socks.

“Wha-! Futaba! What are you doing?!” the shock went away once she began to rub one of his bare feet.

“Eh. I just wanted to see and touch your feet,” she said nonchalantly. To Yusuke’s surprise, Futaba’s foot massage technique was really good. The only times his feet would hurt were after long Metaverse visits. Even though he didn’t need it right now, the massage was still nice; it helped him relax. Ren did ask him to bear with them after all. She moved to the other foot and he sighed in relief. She turned to Ren as her hands continued, “Okay Ren, you can start. Tag me in when he finishes the first one.”

Ren hummed affirmatively and dug into one of the insulated bags. He pulled out an Extra-Large Togo bowl from what seemed like The Beef Bowl along with a pair of chopsticks. Ryuji had mentioned that Ren worked there part-time. That must be where he’d gotten it. Ren also grabbed a can of Dr. Salt Neo with his free hand. He maneuvered around Futaba to sit on her bed next to Yusuke. Ren removed the lid from the bowl and steam rose from the dish, filling the space with the smell of barbeque. Said smell made Yusuke’s stomach growl. It didn’t cross his mind until now, but he didn’t eat this morning. It seems that Ren was able to figure that out because he picked up a piece of meat with the chopsticks.

“Don’t worry, Yusuke. This is all for you. Open up,” he said with a warm smile. He never had a chance to tell him, but Ren’s smile would always make him weak in the knees. He leaned forward to meet Ren half-way and opened his mouth to accept the barbeque flavored beef. The moment it met his tongue, he instantly wanted more. Despite that, he still had enough discipline to chew, swallow, and match Ren’s pace. Futaba continued to massage his feet, alternating from the left one to the right one, while Ren fed him.

Everything in Yusuke’s mind told him that what was going on was pretty odd. But that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy it. He wondered if this is what it felt like to be pampered. Occasional fleeting thoughts made him question what Futaba meant by ‘tag [her] in’ and what Ren meant by ‘this is all for [him]’. But the food had his attention more. At least until Futaba was literally _kissing_ his feet. After swallowing his recent bite, he interjected,

“Fu—Futaba?! You’re…” she looked up at him began to lick the top of one foot. When she did the same to the other, Ren chuckled and gave his input,

“I don’t know if you timed this, but he’s actually done with the bowl,” Ren also surprised Yusuke by touching his stomach. “And it seemed to have an effect on him. He’s got a pudge.” The puzzled artist looked down to where Ren’s hand was resting. He quickly lifted his shirt until the hem was above his stomach. Lo and behold, Ren was right. His stomach was sticking out some. He didn’t look or feel bloated and it didn’t feel like gas either. It looked like he had eaten quite a bit and it went straight to his tummy, even though he only ate 1 beef bowl. On that note, said bowl was an Extra-Large, yet he was still hungry.

Ren removed his hand and Yusuke opened his mouth to ask about what was going on. But he was interrupted by the crack of a soda can being opened. Ren handed him the opened Dr. Salt Neo and Yusuke reluctantly accepted it. He realized that he was indeed thirsty and managed to down the drink in one go. The carbonation immediately did its job, making Yusuke release a loud burp. His hand flew straight to his mouth, quite shocked that happened so quickly. He glanced between Ren and Futaba, who seemed oddly enamored by what he did. Regardless, Yusuke was still uncomfortable.

“How undignified,” he mumbled. Futaba stood up and patted his knee.

“No worries, Inari. To be honest, I didn’t know you even _could_ burp!” she teased.

“Excuse me?” Yusuke said in a deadpanned tone, raising an eyebrow in annoyance. Futaba pranced to one of the insulated bags to retrieve another dish as she explained.

“You know, you’re always so prim and proper. Well, except for when you get really, really passionate about art. I never thought about you doing human things so easily. Especially something as improper as burping,” she shrugged as she pulled out a microwavable bowl of udon. While she went to heat it up, Ren went to another bag and pulled out Yusuke’s favorite snack: salad flavored Jagariko. The sound of the foil lid being pulled off made Yusuke perk up. Ren handed him the open cup.

“Here, munch on these until the noodles are ready,” Ren gently ordered while, once again, giving Yusuke that smile he loved so much. Yusuke didn’t have to be told twice. He finished the snack in half the time it took for the udon to finish heating, so Ren fetched him another one. The timer dinged after he finished the second Jagariko and Futaba put the hot bowl on top of the microwave. She sat on Yusuke’s opposite side after grabbing a convenience store bento with chopsticks and a Mad Bull.

“Ren, the noodles have to stand. So, you get a bento too. Good way to kill time,” Futaba smiled at her suggestion. The light in Ren’s eyes gave away that he was up for it, so he got another bento and Mad Bull to match Futaba’s. Sitting between the two, Yusuke held a hand up in both directions.

“Can I get a word in before we continue?” even though it was a simple request, Ren and Futaba could tell by Yusuke’s tone that he was getting impatient with them. “I need you two to be honest with me: what’s going on? Both in terms of you two feeding me and what happened to my stomach.” He lightly poked the sides of the small pouch that was his stomach and looked from Futaba to Ren questioningly.

“Futaba,” said Ren frankly as he leaned to show her the knowing look in his eyes. She sighed.

“Okay, Yusuke,” he was surprised to hear her say his real name. The only times Futaba wouldn’t call him Inari were when she would use his codename or if she was very serious about something. “I guess we owe you that. I have one condition, though,” he rotated his hand to tell her to go on. “Let us feed you this bento while we explain. Okay?” Even though he’d rather hear the explanation first, he faced her and opened his mouth to show compliance. With that, Futaba fed him some rice and veggies with an appreciative smile. “Soooo, remember those Kalteen Bars?” He nodded as he chewed. She pointed at Ren with her chopsticks, making Yusuke turn towards him after he swallowed. The brunette had some hardboiled egg at the ready, which Yusuke accepted.

“We weren’t lying when we said they were nutrition bars. The way they give nutrition is pretty…unconventional,” Yusuke furrowed his eyebrows, nonverbally asking for more information. Ren fed him more egg and continued, “They’re designed to make you rapidly gain weight. Especially after they’ve been in your system for a few days.” Yusuke’s eyebrows rose as he processed what Ren was telling him. Said man pointed his chopsticks in Futaba’s direction to get more of the story along with a bite of chicken.

“Since you ate so many in 3 days, that basically guaranteed that anything you ate or drank afterwards would make you bigger! And you being nice and hungry is your body’s way of asking for more nutrients!” Yusuke thought back to that moment he felt his lower stomach was different after drinking Sojiro’s coffee. At the same time, he felt her excuse for his constant hunger was…a bit of a stretch. Futaba popped another piece of chicken into his mouth and had some rice ready too. “So, this shenanigan gives all three of us a Christmas present: you get to eat well for once without worrying about money, Ren gets to feed you ‘cause…he always wanted to and is kinda into it,” Yusuke glanced at Ren to see that he was blushing. He looked back at Futaba to let her finish, “and as for me, I get a new bed!” Once he swallowed, Yusuke looked at her, tilting his head.

“What does you getting a new bed have to do with this?” Futaba lowered her eyelids and pointed with her chopsticks again. Yusuke turned to consume the veggies Ren had ready. The megane was chuckling at the blunette’s cluelessness and how unfazed he was at the revelation of his friend’s kink.

“Tell you what,” he started with some more food prepped, “finish up all 3 of the bentos we have, and we’ll show you rather than tell you.” Yusuke wanted to oppose but Ren swayed him with that irresistible smile. He faced Ren and cleaned the rest of the box. He turned to Futaba to move on to hers while Ren set up the third and last bento. Even though she said that Ren found feeding Yusuke enjoyable, her eyes, smile, and constant fidgeting said that she did too. Any other time, Yusuke would have teased her about that but she reminded him of their current objective once she declared,

“Alright! Just one more and we can check our work!” she winked and pointed at Ren again. Yusuke turned towards his leader and began the process of devouring the final box. Yusuke finished it the fastest out of all of them. In fact, he barely remembers if he tasted any of it. He just wanted to know what they meant earlier. It was then that Yusuke heard a snap. He looked down to see that his stomach had grown significantly; he looked pregnant! He reached under his round stomach and felt that his pants were open. The button was gone and the fly was completely down. His stomach was actually still growing and the buttons of his shirt were becoming more and more strained.

Yusuke watched his changing body with wide eyes. He turned to Futaba and Ren who looked utterly amazed, as if he could be the 8th wonder of the world. This did fluster him a little but it soon turned into embarrassment. Shirt buttons began to pop off, 1, 2, 3, 4, and exposed Yusuke’s belly button. He also heard a couple of rips and felt the outer sides of his thighs touch the cool air and Futaba’s sheets. His arms quickly shot down to the rips and tried to cover them. One of the buttons close to his chest looked as if it was going to burst but miraculously, Yusuke’s body finally stopped growing. He sighed in relief and realized what Futaba was implying earlier.

“ _I’m_ going to be your new bed, aren’t I?” he asked in a semi-irritated tone. Futaba did her mischievous giggle and Yusuke sighed. He repositioned himself so that he was stretched out on Futaba’s bed, lying on his back. The movement made his remaining buttons pop off and left his chubby torso completely exposed. ‘I’ll just think of the buttons as…decorations. They’re just ornamental. My bare chest and stomach are probably more practical,’ Yusuke used that logic to keep himself from feeling utterly humiliated. He decided to commit to it by taking off his shirt entirely.

Ren was almost hyperventilating at the sight of Yusuke’s new soft body bouncing and reverberating while Futaba licked her lips at his shirtlessness. Yusuke didn’t even notice how they were looking at him as he was resigning to his fate. After releasing a combination of a burp and a hiccup, he let his teammates know how he felt about the situation,

“Well, if we’re doing this let’s get back to it. I’m really thirsty; could I have a Mad Bull? After that, let’s get that udon in me. I’m still not full.” Futaba and Ren beamed at each other and appreciated Yusuke’s resolve. They took Yusuke’s advice and resumed their feeding.

**??? Hours Later **

Yusuke’s back was resting on Futaba’s mattress. He had long destroyed her bed due to his weight. His large body was actually wider than her original bed. That made the corner he was in was a little tight, but not intolerable. If he had to admit it, this really wasn’t so bad. For one, he got to eat to his fill. Plus, it was nice to see his friends so happy. Ren was currently sitting next to his head, stroking his hair, saying he was amazed that Yusuke could eat that much, and telling him what a good job he did. Futaba was laying on his stomach, supposedly testing out her new “bed”. She was also going to use his new breasts (or “moobs”, a portmanteau of man boobs, as she called them) as her pillow. Ren warned her to be careful because they didn’t want Yusuke to asphyxiate between them. But with the way they fell to his sides, he felt he was safe. After her pressing on his stomach some more, Yusuke burped again and started to feel drowsy.

“Futaba…I’d like to sleep now,” he told her.

“Oh, it’s okay, Inari. You can snooze if you want. Goodnight,” she said innocently. But he needed something else.

“You see, I can’t sleep unless I take a bath. I told Ren about it when I stayed at LeBlanc that night,”

“It’s true. The men of the team went to the bathhouse and I think it helped us bond faster,” Ren and Yusuke smiled at each other nostalgically.

“Anyway,” Yusuke continued, “with my current size, how am I going to wash myself?”

“Huh. Yeah. That does seem like a problem…hmm…” Futaba pondered for a minute and suddenly had an idea. She slid off Yusuke’s squishy stomach and said that she’d be back. She returned with a bucket full of warm water, some soap, and 2 large towels. “Here we go! Ren, you can scrub him down and I’ll stay in the hall to give you guys privacy,” she explained, “Use one towel to wash and the other to dry. Just crack the door and hand me the bucket if you need more water,” Futaba grabbed her laptop and headed for the door. “Enjoy your bath, Inari and have fun, Ren,” she shot her brother figure a wink and took her leave, closing the door behind her.

For the sake of not getting his clothes wet in the winter, Ren made sure Yusuke was comfortable with him being naked while touching him. Yusuke’s response was that he was also naked so it won’t phase him. Since he had no reason to delay, Ren stripped down, soaked a towel, lathered it up, and began to scrub down the parts of Yusuke’s body that he was laying on. Well, as much as he could since it was impossible to turn him on his side and Yusuke was immobile. Thus, didn’t have the means to maneuver his bulk. He also scrubbed his left arm and armpit, promising to do the right once he could climb across him to reach that side.

Once Ren washed Yusuke’s legs and feet, he asked Futaba to replace the water so he could cleanly wash his nether regions. Yusuke also gave permission for that, knowing it needed to be done. Ren resoaked and soaped up the towel and went under his massive belly. He wasn’t proud of it, but Ren reveled in the feeling of Yusuke’s heavy plushness on top of him for a minute. He got back to work once he felt the “ceiling” jiggle on his head. It was then that Ren saw something he never expected; Yusuke was hard! ‘Yusuke’s… _enjoying this too_?!’ He snapped out of it, carefully did what he intended (he didn’t want to get him off without his permission), and crawled out from under the mass.

He asked for clean water again and a smaller towel for Yusuke’s face. He repeated the preparation process for both the original and new towel. He climbed on Yusuke’s belly and began to scrub, cleaning his belly button too. An interesting thought crossed Ren’s mind, ‘I kind of feel like Cinderella, only I’m scrubbing my prince instead of the floor.’ Feeling that along with all of Yusuke made him smile as he continued working on his belly and right arm and armpit. When he got to washing Yusuke’s moobs, Ren confessed,

“Yusuke,” the massive boy hummed to show he had his attention, “I just want you to know, I’ve always thought you were beautiful ever since we first met. But right now, you’re not only that, you’re breathtaking.” The confession made Yusuke’s chubby cheeks turn pink, making him look even more adorable in Ren’s eyes.

“Thank you, Ren. Not only for the compliment but also for your kink,” Ren tilted his head. Yusuke continued, “You could’ve fed anyone you knew and you chose me since you know how I am when it comes to eating,”

“Actually… _you’re_ the only one I’ve wanted to fatten up. If I couldn’t stuff you, this wouldn’t have happened. Period. Sure, Futaba got in on this because she loves big handsome men but I’m the one who insisted it should be you.” Yusuke gasped in disbelief and the two shared a smile. Not long after, Ren laid between Yusuke’s moobs and they also shared a long, loving kiss.

“Ren, would you like to date after the Kalteen wears off and I can move again?” with that smile Yusuke loves oh-so much, Ren nodded.

“I saw how you are down there. Want me to get you off?” It was Yusuke’s turn to smile and nod. Ren washed Yusuke’s face and returned to his sacred place. Ren managed to lay with his legs under Yusuke’s gargantuan butt so that their dicks could be touching. He wrapped his hand around both shafts and started to pump. His hand and their dicks were wet due to the water from the bath. It was plenty slippery as he got them both off. Ren moved his hips to thrust into his hand and create more friction for Yusuke. From the precum leaking from his dick and the subtle shifts and reverberations of the giant, plush stomach above him, Ren could tell that Yusuke was close. With a moderate squeeze, Yusuke came while Ren began to leak. Ren thrusted harder upwards to press himself against Yusuke’s softness which sent him over the edge. After catching his breath, he got the towel and cleaned them both off. Ren climbed back onto Yusuke and settled between his moobs again. They shared satisfied smiles after a long, passionate kiss. They touched foreheads when suddenly there was a loud knock at the door,

“Reeeeeeeeen!!! Are you two done yet?! I know you wanted to be with Yusuke but need I remind you? He’s my bed; I need to sleep!” given that Futaba said “Yusuke”, she was serious, “Besides, it’s time for some belly worship, Futaba style! Mwehehe.” With that, the new lovers had to sigh and part ways. As Ren got dressed while telling Futaba that he was getting ready to leave, Yusuke could tell from the look in his eyes that they were having feeding/stuffing sessions in the future. And if he had to be anyone else’s bed, Yusuke definitely wants to be Ren’s at least once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you know where Kalteen Bars came from! 😝  
> Thought they'd be appropriate for Baby Boy (Yusuke). ❤️
> 
> Also I played a game where a cute hacker girl had a foot fetish. So now it’s my headcannon that Futaba does too. That’s were the foot massage thing came from if you’re wondering.


	11. Tinsel Strength: Yu Narukami/Yosuke Hanamura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu and a curvy Yosuke celebrate Christmas Eve with holiday themed BDSM and Christmas treats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey, Merry Christmas...in February...heh heh, huuuuuuuh... Well just because the season's over doesn't mean I can't still update this! I promised to finish, after all, and I'm going to, dammit! Anyway, I'll be updating more often, I promise. Enjoy! :)

‘Tinsel is itchy…but effective.’ That was Yu’s predominate thought as he laid on his and his boyfriend’s shared bed spread-eagle and butt naked. Said boyfriend was tying the final knot on the green, ropelike tinsel that was also tied to the bedpost around Yu’s ankle.

“There we go,” Yosuke smiled as he gave the material a light tug, making sure it was secure. He took a moment to admire how adorable his grey-haired boyfriend looked. He wasn’t sure if he only felt hot because the air was too warm in their room or due to the fact he still had all of his winter clothes on while looking at the wonderful view. Even if it was the former, it was only fair since Yu was entirely unclothed and unable to cover up. He may be his Dom but Yosuke still wanted Yu to be comfortable. He walked to the head of the bed to cup Yu’s cheek and give him a chaste kiss on the lips, “Everything feel okay?” Yu smiled and nodded, giving a soft “mm-hm”, “Now let’s see how strong you really are, Partner.”

“Yes, Master,” Yu responded, rubbing his face against Yosuke’s hand before he pulled it back. As much as he wanted to continue admiring Yu, Yosuke was a little hungry and he had to eat before they could get to the fun part. He excused himself to the kitchen and Yu lovingly watched his curvy ass walk away. Yosuke had become quite chubby over the year and a half he and Yu began dating. It was mainly Yu’s fault due to being so damn good at cooking and his (along with Naoto’s) part in giving Rise, Chie, and Yukiko lessons. Thus, the group ended up having more tolerable cook-offs so the girls could flex their new skills. But if he was honest, Yosuke knew he was also at fault for his own weight gain. He didn’t _have_ to indulge in everything his boyfriend made and he could’ve been more diligent about exercise. But boy, did he _want_ to enjoy Yu’s meals! Plus, he thought he was already getting enough exercise from all the sex he and Yu were having.

It wasn’t until Yosuke started to fill out and look noticeably bigger than Yu that they both realized more about their tastes. One night while cuddling, Yu rolled from his side to his back while the pair were still holding onto each other. Yosuke was worried out of his mind that he was hurting Yu by laying on top of him but his fears were immediately sated. Yu had released a very satisfied moan and whispered, “…so soft…” in a sexy, aroused tone. They looked at each other with wide eyes and red faces when Yosuke felt the urge to check something. He pushed his knee between Yu’s legs only to feel that he had an erection! Ever since then, sex was more frequent and kinkier. They discovered that Yu loved Yosuke’s larger size and being dominated by him. By proxy, Yosuke enjoyed dominating Yu and didn’t mind letting him feel the differences in their bodies.

As it was Christmas Eve, the couple decided to be a little festive with some holiday themed sex. That was why Yu was tied up with tinsel instead of rope. Yosuke thought it also added a new challenge for Yu. Tinsel is normally so fragile and weak that Yu could’ve easily broken free. But instead, he had to resist the urge to do so and keep it in tact until Yosuke says so. Or else, he’d have a punishment waiting for him. Yosuke was smiling in anticipation as he returned to their room with a small box of Christmas sweets and a can of whipped cream. He placed the food on the empty bed space between Yu’s legs and stood on the left side of the bed. He gently ran his fingers up the side of Yu’s ribcage and over his pec, pausing to tease the nipple with the pad of his finger. Yu shivered and took a few choppy breaths.

“Mm-Master,” Yu managed to exhale.

“What is it, Baby?” Yosuke asked teasingly before he flicked Yu’s little pink nub. He smirked when his lover slightly arched his back with a gasp.

“Please…m-more!” Yosuke put his fingers on Yu’s lips gently and released a soft shush.

“I know, Baby, I know. You’re pretty pent up from me touching you and tying you up, aren’t you?” Yosuke cooed and lightly jerked his head in the direction of Yu’s hardening member. He removed his hand as Yu bit his lip and nodded, “Believe me, it’s hard for me to resist you right now. But I’ve gotta eat. Then I’ll make you feel good. Can you handle that?” Yu closed his eyes and gulped to center himself. Afterwards, he turned his head towards his boyfriend and nodded while smiling to hide that he was hanging by a thread. Yosuke giggled at the shaky attempt and turned around to retrieve some red ribbon, “Here. Let’s see if this helps.” He shot Yu a knowing smirk as he tied the material around the shaft of Yu’s dick. It was secured with a tiny bow as the 2 thin streaks of red draped over bushy, grey pubic hair. The man squeezed his eyes shut, grit his teeth, and released a high-pitched whine. Yosuke had to do something else because that cute sound went to his dick as much as it went to his heart.

He picked up the box and whipped cream from the other end and shook the can. Him spraying a moderate amount of cream on each nipple made Yu wince at the cool temperature meeting his skin. The brunette took 2 sugar plums out of the box and put them on top of the cream. Next, he placed 4 cookies on Yu’s abs, alternating between gingerbread men and Christmas tree shaped sugar cookies. For more aesthetics, he put a peppermint on Yu’s sternum and belly button. The final touch, Yosuke leaned forward and put one more sugar plum into Yu’s mouth. His boyfriend lightly held it between his teeth.

“Make sure you don’t eat any of it, okay? Or else I’ll have to punish you~,” Yosuke said in a cutesy tone and lightly booped Yu on the nose. Yu smiled around the plum and nodded. Yosuke stood back and admired the Christmas treat nyotaimori he created on his boyfriend. He quickly took out his phone to take a few full body pictures for his fap folder. Once he was done, he put it on the nightstand and kissed Yu on the forehead, “…You look beautiful, Yu…”. A light dust of pink tickled the Sub’s cheeks at the compliment. Yosuke moved to Yu’s abs to start with the cookies. He lowered his face to the level of his lover’s stomach and bit off the foot of a gingerbread man. He proceeded to eat the rest of the cookie, letting his tongue and chin grace Yu’s skin as he took bites. Said man began to hum in pleasure and wiggle slightly. Yosuke continued teasing him by licking up the crumbs and flakes of icing. He turned his head towards the Christmas tree cookie on his right and pressed his soft, chubby cheek into Yu’s toned abdomen. The Sub quivered as he released choppy breaths. His wrists rubbed into the tinsel binding them but he managed to not break them. Yosuke smiled and kissed the skin under the cookie before eating it.

Tinsel still intact, Yu steadied his frequent breaths through his nose once his Dom finished the sugar cookie. The curvy man gave his Partner a gentle smile as if to say, ‘good boy’ and leaned over to start on the second gingerbread man. His small, plush boy breasts pushed against Yu’s side and stomach. Feeling his boyfriend’s softness made the man’s cock twitch as he released a distressed moan. His teeth also pushed into the plum in his mouth without taking an outright bite. Yosuke was sure that Yu was about to fail the challenge when he saw his knees bend slightly. But to his surprise (though not really due to Yu’s impressive feats), the tinsel was still together and Yu regained his composure.

“You never cease to amaze me, Partner,” Yosuke showered Yu with praise with a bright smile. Yu managed to smirk around the plum. “I think you deserve a reward for showing your strength.” Yosuke winked, grabbed the last cookie, and held it between his teeth. Yu raised an eyebrow and slightly cocked his head to the side. The brunette giggled around the cookie and began to take off his shirt. Yu released extremely pleased hums with wide eyes once he saw his partner’s round belly and the full moobs he had just felt against his body. After removing his pants, Yosuke decided to kill 2 birds with 1 stone. He teased Yu and relieved his own tension by palming the noticeable tent in the front of his underwear, closing his eyes and moaning around the cookie. It didn’t take long before he felt the need to let his erection out of its constraints. He slowly rolled down the band of his boxers, his wide hips and small tufts of brown pubic hair exposed. His grey-haired lover made desperate eyes, begging to see him completely naked. He obliged, cock springing free as he finally removed his underwear, kicking them aside once they were at his ankles.

One hand on his hip, Yosuke nonchalantly ate his cookie while he let Yu eat the eye candy that was his chubby body. Yu’s cock twitched again and he gently rocked his hips back and forth to at least create some friction near his balls. He took consistent deep breaths to keep himself sane. Yosuke raised an eyebrow cockily as he moved his hand from his hip to his belly, rubbing circles around his navel. Then he cupped the underside of his stomach and began to knead it. Yu watched, mesmerized, as Yosuke played with his flabby flesh, wishing he was the one touching it instead. The chubby brunette licked icing off his fingers after he finished his cookie. He stopped kneading his stomach and lifted it up with both hands as far as he could. After a few seconds, he dropped it, extra fat wobbling and creating small waves as it settled in place. He repeated the action a couple more times to slowly make Yu come undone. His poor boyfriend was struggling to suppress his whines and urges to break the tinsel “binding” him. Yosuke’s own cock twitched at the sight of his cute Submissive lover doing his best to obey his orders. He couldn’t help but rile him up some more.

“You liked that, didn’t you, Partner?” he asked coyly. Yu bent his left wrist and whirled his index finger in a circular motion. That was his way of saying “yes, Master” whenever he couldn’t talk in a scenario. He also let out a high pitched “hm-mm” whine to show how enthusiastic he was. Yosuke chuckled. “I knew you would. But I know what you’ll love,” Yosuke smirked and picked the peppermints off Yu’s torso. Merely having Yosuke’s fingertips touch him again made Yu shiver. Yosuke put the hard candies on a coaster on their nightstand. “We’ll save those for later. Let’s get to the fun part now!” he booped Yu’s nose and stood closer to his feet. He had his back turned towards his boyfriend to give him a clear view of his ass. He spread the big, soft ass cheeks with one hand and reached between them with the other. He looked over his shoulder with a smirk as he pulled out a red and white candy cane stripped butt plug. “Prepared myself ahead of time, just for Y(o)u!” Yosuke flashed a flirtatious smile at the cute double meaning of his statement. He swayed his hips as he walked to the “fun box” and put the sex toy in a bag to distinguish that it needed to be cleaned. While he was there, he grabbed the lube and a condom. Once he could see him, Yu moved 2 of his fingers in a scissor motion to say “thank you, Master”. Yosuke knelt between Yu’s legs and gently wrapped his fingers around the grey-haired man’s dick, “You’re so welcome, Baby,” he cooed and placed a light kiss on the tip, making Yu inhale through his nose intensely and arch his back.

Yosuke slowly untied the restrictive ribbon from his partner’s eager member and rolled on the condom. He the squirted a decent amount of lube in one hand and lightly jacked Yu off to lube him up. “Try to hold on. You can do it, Babe,” Yosuke said in a gentle tone. Yu did the “yes, Master” motion and tried to think of anything else: Christmas lights, Teddie’s reindeer-bear suit, him and Yosuke making a Yule log, _anything_ but how much he wanted to cum from Yosuke touching his cock like that. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt himself sliding into a tight, warm crevice. Yosuke dropped down with Yu’s dick balls deep inside him. He held still with his eyes closed for a minute so he could get used to being full. When he opened them again, the couple smiled at each other to show their mutual desire for sex. Suddenly, Yosuke did a fake gasp to feign surprise, “I almost forgot these!” he said while leaning forward to take one of the sugar plums from Yu’s nipples. If he could, Yu would’ve said, ‘no you didn’t and you know it,’ and risked the possibility of a punishment for talking back. But both the plum in his mouth and the shock of Yosuke’s movements made him lose concentration on that.

Yosuke rocked forward and back to flick the plum with his tongue and drag his fat belly against Yu’s thin one. The desperate moans coming from his lover made him stop playing coy and take the plum into his mouth, chew, and swallow it in one go. He did the same for the other one and carefully licked the whipped cream from the pink buds. For extra measure, he ended his administrations by sucking on them until they were hard and perky. He paused from rocking and leaned forward until his lips were almost touching the plum between Yu’s teeth. “You’ve been _amazing_ tonight, Partner,” he praised in a seductive, lower octave, “Doing so well obeying my orders. Go ahead and break the tinsel. Then let’s share the last plum and fuck.” Yu didn’t have to be told twice; he made the tinsel snap by lifting his wrists and knees as Yosuke sat up straight and he followed suit. He wrapped his arms around his brunette lover’s neck and brought their mouths together so they could both take a bite of the sugar plum and kiss after chewing and swallowing.

“I love you, Yosuke,” Yu crooned in his ear,

“I love you too, Yu,” Yosuke nuzzled his mouth into the crook of Yu’s neck, giving him a small hickey. Yu released a moan and bucked his hips slightly. Yosuke flinched as he licked the red patch of a bruise.

“Ugh! Please, ride me, Partner!” Yu laid on his back again and grabbed his boyfriend’s thicc thighs in the process.

“Can do, Baby,” Yosuke rocked his hips, sending jolts of pleasure through Yu and himself. Considering how much they were putting off their orgasms, they were both incredibly close. Yu began to jerk Yosuke off which caused him to release onto the slim man’s stomach and chest. The pleasurable spasms made him clench around Yu’s cock and drive him to cum as well. Yosuke lifted off of Yu’s dick and laid next to his lover. They turned to face each other and shared a deep kiss. “You did so great, Yu. I’m actually impressed you held out for so long!” Yu blushed and giggled nervously.

“Th-thanks, Yosuke,” he looked down at his sperm-covered torso, “Umm, can we do my favorite part now?”

“Me eating off your sexy body wasn’t it?!” Yosuke squeaked in mock offense. Yu gave him snarky, half-lidded look. Yosuke snickered. “I’m just joking. Let’s get you in the shower for your well-deserved aftercare.” Yosuke got out of bed and offered Yu his hand. Yu accepted and let Yosuke lead him to the bathroom. He got rid of the used condom before Yosuke guided “after you” arms into the shower. As Yosuke washed Yu off, he felt a slim, strong hand rub and squeeze his love handle.

“For the record,” Yu smiled admirably at his Partner, “you’re the one with the sexy body. Merry Christmas, Baby,” punctuating the compliment with a kiss to Yosuke’s forehead. Said voluptuous man gave his love a chaste peck on the lips and smiled as he muttered,

“Thanks. Merry Christmas, Partner. You’re the best.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this ship so much; these 2 are just too cute. Just admitting my bias for no reason. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing a challenge but I'm really up for it! Feel free to give feedback in the comments! Lots of love and stay safe this season! :)


End file.
